Kaisa yeah pyaar hai
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Love a simple word with typical meaning...It is most complicated when a triangle is introduced in it...Shreya's love for Rajat grows day by day even after his deadth...Daya's love for Shreya grows even after knowing her past...Rajat is fighting with deadth only to unite with his love...For DAS FAN...MERIPYAARIJANVIDI's request...A purely DAREYA AND RAJEYA story...
1. Chapter 1

_Here once again I am here with a new Shreya mam story…As always I am going to write on Dareya…I have also included Rajeya here…..It's on request of one of my reviewer DAS FAN meripyaarijanvi di's request…Plot is suggested by her I am just writing it…See it's suspense with whom Shreya end up but yeah I promise I will try to hold both jodis…Rajeya fans I hope you are going to enjoy it…And my special request please don't end up at any conclusion enjoy the flow of romance between Dareya and Rajeya…..Bashers kindly stay away….._

 **Character sketch:**

 **Rajat:** Professor in University…..A strong mindset man who always stand for right…..His thinking lead him to deep trouble…Still he manages to move out from it…..At first he does'nt like the playful and joyful Shreya but later on falls for her because of her persistence for him…For world he died 2 years ago in an accident but actually he is fallen into deep trouble somewhere…..

 **Daya:** A Senior Inspector in CID he always respects his duty and can do anything for it…Daya believes in truth for him love is the beautiful feeling…He falls in love with serious and stone hearted Shreya as soon he met her…But the truth of her life lead him into a position from where he is not able to decide what to do…..

 **Shreya:** Once a bubbly girl and now turned into a serious and hard stone girl…She is a cid officer and joined it only to find truth about her love's deadth.…..She has a soft corner in her heart for Senior Inspector Daya as he always look after her in difficult situation…

 _So here is the chapter I hope you all like it….._

 _Shreya is getting late for bureau…And this traffic always irritates her…And upto that her hair always kept falling at her face…She really miss her short hairs….._

 **Shreya:** Arggh this traffic…Aur yeah baal inhe koi kaam nahi hota kya irritate karte rehte hai….

 _Soon she heard a tap at her shoulder…..She looked at her next seat and find him looking towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Yahi ki inn lambe baalon mein tum kitni khoobsurat lagti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Rehne dijiye Professor sahib yeah saara siyappa aap ka kiya hai…Na aap kehte ki mujh pe lambe baal ache lagenge aur na mujhe yeah sab jhelna padhta…Huh…..I just hate you…..

 _Rajat held her nose and played with her cheek….._

 **Rajat:** You look so cute jab tum gussa karti ho…Sachi pyaar aa jaata hai tumpe…..

 **Shreya:** Ek lagega na Chaata to saara pyaar utar jaayega…..

 _Shreya look around and found her senior is sitting just beside her…She heard the sound of chuckling from behind it's none other than Purvi and Pankaj…While Shreya looked towards her hand she is about to smack at Daya's face…..Daya is looking towards her with frightened expressions….._

 **Daya(pov):** Maine isse kab kahaa ki main isse pyaar karta hoon…..Kahin mere chehre se isse pataa to nahi chal gaya…Mar gaya Daya tu aaj to pakka marr gaya…..

 **Daya:** Mar gaya…Pakka marr gaya…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir…..I am really sorry vo Rajjj…I mean kuch nahi I am sorry…..

 _Daya smile lightly….._

 **Daya:** It's ok I am just happy ki tumne mujhe chaata nahi maara…..

 **Shreya:** Main kyun maarungi aapko Sir…..Sorry…..

 _She said sorry while holding her ears…Daya imagined that he held her face and kissed at her forehead…Then he moved to her cheeks and then to her lips….._

 **Shreya:** Dayaaa sir…Dayaaaa sir aap theek hai na?

 **Daya:** Agar hum humesha aise rahe to main humesha theek rahunga…..

 _Daya said dreamingly…..Shreya touched her forehead….._

 **Shreya:** Bukhaar to nahi hai…..To sir itni behki behki baat kyun kar rahe hai…..

 **Pankaj:** Arre Sir ko chod aur gaadi chalaa kahin accident na ho jaaye…..

 **Shreya:** Haan chalaa rahi hoon….

 _Shreya starts the car and starts movig forward…While Daya is blushing and dreaming at the same time…..His whole concentration is on Shreya…While she is just looking towards the road….._

 **Purvi:** Vaise manna padega Shreya kya drive karti hai tu?

 **Pankaj:** Kahaan se sikha aisa drive karnaa…

 _Shreya smile and remember an incident….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Rajat:** I am telling you Shreya…..You will not be able to do this…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun…Kyun nahi hoga mujhse agar Neha mam kar sakti hai to main kyun nahi…..

 **Rajat:** Ab isme Neha kahaan se aa gayi…..

 **Shreya:** Vo to aapko pataa hoga unhe beech mein aap laaye hai…..

 **Rajat:** Ok jo manna aye vo karo…..

 _Shreya happily starts his car…They have moved few blocks when Rajat saw a man coming at their direction….._

 **Rajat:** Shreya brake lagaao…..

 **Shreya:** Haan par break kehte kisse hai…..

 **Rajat:** You are just impossible Shreya hum mar jaayenge…..

 _Shreya is scared hence she left the steering wheel while Rajat held it and dashed the car at tree…..He puts her hand at Shreya's head…..So that she does'nt get injured while his head starts bleeding due to push…._

 **Shreya:** Rajat Sir aapko to khoon…..

 **Rajat:** You are fine na…..Tumhe to kuch nahi hua…..

 _Shreya smiled and hugged him…._

 **Shreya:** Dekhna main jald hi tumhaare liye car chalaana seekh lungi…..

 _Rajat kissed at her forehead….._

 **Rajat:** I know you will…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Shreya smile remembering the incident when she saw a small girl moving towards her car…..She turned the car with force and dashed with tree…But this time she puts her hand at Daya's head so that he would not get hurt…Daya too came out of his world as he saw blood oozing from Shreya's head….._

 **Shreya:** Aap theek hai na Daya Sir…..Aapko chot to nahi aayi…

 _Daya can sense the care in her eyes…..He took out his handkerchief and press her wound….._

 **Daya:** You are really stupid agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir…..Purvi Pankaj tum theek ho?

 **Purvi/Pankaj:** Haan hum theek hai…..

 **Daya:** Sab theek hai tumhaare allawa…You are really impossible Shreya…..

 _He held her shoulder tightly…And a tear falls from his eyes at her hand…While they kept looking towards each other….._

 **So here I end this chapter…..I hope you like it MeripyariJanviDi…Waiting for your response…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Fanci Pari Rajat is not soul in this story…..He is in this story but his entry is little bit late but till then I have introduced the flashbacks…Enjoy them…..**

 **Thanks for all the love and all who reviewed the previous chapter…See with whom Shreya end up is suspense but yeah don't worry…..Dareya and Rajeya fans I will add beautiful journey of both the couple…And I am 100% sure you all are going to love it…..Just be patient…..**

 **And also to all my readers I will update all my story also YES BOSS soon just be patient…And I am really sorry to let you all wait that much…**

Taarika is doing dressing of Shreya's hand while she is just looking at a point without blinking her eyes…Taarika sense that she is in deep thought…..

 **Taarika:** Agar itna pyaar hai Daya se to keh dena…..

 _They does'nt know that Daya is passing from there…While Shreya looked towards Taarika shockingly….._

 **Shreya:** Kya keh rahi ho Taarika?

 **Taarika:** Yahi ki Daya se itna pyaar hai to keh de usse…..

 **Shreya:** Pagal ho kya…Mujhe koi pyaar nahi hai Daya Sir se…..

 _Daya felt a pinch in his heart as he heard it…But somewhere in his heart he knows the truth and he knows there is nothing he can do about it….._

 **Taarika:** Acha to khamakha tune apna haath pe chot lagwaayi…..

 _Even Daya wants to know the truth…He does'nt know why but she always take care of him…_

 **Shreya:** Vo…Tumhe yaad hai jab main nayi nayi join hui thi to kya hua tha…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya has just joined the bureau…Once for the investigation they end up in forest…Shreya is searcing the evidence when she saw a black cobra just beside her…She screams as she saw it….._

 **Shreya:** Bachaao….Bachaaao…..

 _Daya came there runningly…_

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya…..

 _As Daya saw the cobra he understands the situation….._

 **Daya:** Shreya don't panic…..

 **Shreya:** Sir mujhe bahut darr lag rahaa hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya aisi situation mein ghabraate nahi hai…Be calm…..Main yahaan hoon na mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta…Mera haath pakdo…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…She can believe that he will never let her fall…She held his hand tightly…While Daya pulled her at his side…She dashed into his chest….Shreya is too scared she hugged him tightly…As Daya starts to move the cobra bites at his leg…_

 **Daya:** Aaaaaah…..

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aapko to….Aapko…..

 **Daya:** Shhhhh…Maine kahaa tha na mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta…..

 _While hugging her he passed the place and he falls into ground…..Shreya saw his body turning to blue…Tears falls from her eyes….._

 **Shreya(screams):** Kuch nahi hoga Daya Sir aapko…Kuch bhi nahi…

 _She somehow called the ambulance and with god grace Daya got saved that day….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Shreya:** Daya sir humesha mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai binaa kuch expect kiye…Mere liye vo bahut khaas hai…Main unki bahut izzat karti hoon…..

 _Daya smiled as he heard her…It's right she does'nt love him but even that much is enough for him…_

 **Taarika:** Aur pyaar?

 **Shreya:** Vo to main kar chuki hoon…..Aur zindagi bhar usse karti rahungi…..

 **Taarika:** Tu abhi tak usse bhuli nahi…2 saal pehle maraa hai vo…..

 **Shreya:** Vo pyaar hi kya jo doori se khatam ho jaaye…Haan hum saath nahi hai…Par hum dur bhi nahi hai…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _I have loved him from the time I know that love exists…I still remember the time when I saw him for the first time…As I have entered to my college he is busy on scolding the students….._

 **Rajat:** Yeah kya tareeka hai…College mein ho to iska matlab Uniform nahi pehnoge…..

 _I looked towards him that anger…It let me fall for him…He looked just 5-6 years elder than me…No one can say that he is the professor….At that moment I thought him of our senior….._

 **Shreya:** O Mr…..

 _And for the first time he looked at my eyes…_

 **Rajat:** Are you talking to me Mam?

 **Shreya:** Yes…..I am talking to you…..Itna attitude kis baat ka hai aapko maana aap humaare senior hai humein aapki izzat karni chahiye iska matlab yeah to nahi ki aap hum pe chilaaye…..

 **Rajat:** Miss aap galat samajh rahi hai….

 **Shreya:** Shreya…..I am Shreya…..Ek baat ache se note kar lena senior…Yeah jo tumhara bekaar ka attitude hai na…Vo Miss Shreya Malhotra ke upar nahi chalne waala…Sorry bolo inse…..

 _I have joined college after 2 days…That's why I does'nt know that he is our professor while the other students are just glaring at me…But for there surprise Rajat laugh this time…All the students and teachers starts looking towards him…_

 **Shreya:** Yeah sab aap ko aise kyun dekh rahe jaise saddiyon baad aaj aap hase ho…..

 _As I said he got serious…May be he have to maintain his image…That Image what I destroyed at my very first day….._

 **Rajat:** Miss Shreya Malhotra…As your English professor I Rajat Kumar command you to come at my cabin…..

 **Shreya:** Chal…Chal…..Jhoot na bol professor waali to teri shakal bhi na hai…..

 _I saw all the people starts chuckilng at my comment…And this raise me to speak more….._

 **Shreya:** Aisa lagta hai ki college canteen mein baithta hoon…Badaa aaya Shreya Malhotra ke upar hukumat chalaane waale…O Uncle…..Jis school tum nursery class mein ho main usme PHD kar chuki hoon…..I am NN1…..

 **Rajat:** Ab yeah NN1 kya hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nautanki number 1…Mazza aaya na…..Hasso hasso…..

 _And I let whole college laugh at him…This raise his anger at top and at the next moment he shout at me with his all strength…_

 **Rajat(Shouts):** Enough…

 _But you know what I am not less then anyone…So I too shout at him with equal rage…Pointing my finger towards him…_

 **Shreya:** Yes Enough for today…

 _But at the very next second the College dean is there…And shouts at all the student….._

 **Dean:** Miss Shreya Malhotra…See you at my cabin…..

 _I just looked towards him without knowing anything…While I can see worried expression at Rajat's face…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Taarika:** Bas…..Aur bataanabahut mazza aata hai sunne mein…..

 **Shreya:** Baad mein…..Abhi Daya Sir ne file di hai usse complete kar lun…..Bye…..

 _Shreya took her stuff and came outside…..She saw Daya standing there looking outside….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir…..Kya hua?

 **Daya:** Thank you Shreya…..Mere liye itna karne ko…..

 **Shreya:** Kya baat kar rahe hai Sir…..Aaj tak kitni baar aap mere liye khade huye hai kya main aapke liye itna nahi kar sakti…..

 **Daya:** Nahi aisa matlab nahi tha mera…..Bas kabhi sochta hoon ki main tumhaare lie kuch kar paaunga…..

 **Shreya:** Aapne jitna kiya hai kaafi hai…..Aur rahi baat humein kuch dene ki to…To aap humesha muskuraate rahiye humein bas yeah chahiye…..

 _Daya smiled at her…..They may does'nt have that love bonding but still their unnamed relationship is the most beautiful thing in this world…..They moved to the bureau…..Everyone is engrossed at work when ACP entered there….._

 **ACP:** Ek bahut badaa case aaya hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Kaisa case sir…..

 **ACP:** Abhijeet humein Jammu Kashmir se khabar milli hai ki koi apna giroh hai jo aatankwaadiyon ko humaari khabar pahuncha rahaa hai…..

 _As Shreya heard Jammu and Kashmir…She lost her control Daya saw her…She held the table tightly…._

 **Daya:** Sir phir to humein iska pataa lagaana chahiye…..

 **ACP:** Haan Daya…..Pataa to hum lagaayenge lekin vahaan humaare officers ko vahaan ka banke jaana padega…Aisa risk kaun lega…..

 **Shreya:** Sir main jaaungi…..

 _Daya looked towards her…He does'nt know why but the voice she had as she heard about Jammu and Kashmir is different….._

 **ACP:** Good Shreya…..Aur Shreya ke saath uska husband banke…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir kya aap mere saath chalenge…

 _Daya looked towards her…And the pain at her eyes reflects something…Daya wants to know what is that…He silently nodded…_

 **So I end this chapter here…Rajat Sir fans next chapter will have Rajat sir's entry so please wait for it…Also please do your lovely reviews to encourage me to write good stuff for all of you…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA and RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter…Yaar enjoy the flow of story kaun kiske saath hoga please do not worry about that…I will make 2 separate endings of story and none of the Rajeya or Dareya lovers have to feel bad…..The whole story will remain same I think only one chapter with final ending will be different…So binaa kissi tension ke enjoy the story…**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews and also for reading this story…**

 **After 10 days**

 **In Kashmir**

 _Lot of people are gathered and a man in 50's is giving speech standing at mid….._

 **Man:** Bhaiyon aur behano…Kashmir hindustan ki shaan hai….Humaara armaan hai…Kashmir humaare desh ki khoobsurati hai….Iski raksha karna humaara kartavya hai…

 _Dareya disguised as a couple too entered in crowd…They were wearing Kashmiri dress known to be Pheran a long coat Shreya in red while Daya in black…..And with very light jewellery Shreya is looking too beautiful…..As they were listening to the speech suddenly a stone hits to nearby women…Shreya got scared and grab Daya's arm tightly…._

 **Shreya :** Aaaaaah…

 _Soon everyone starts running here and there…Shreya ran while holding Daya's hand tightly…..Daya puts his arms around her to protect her….._

 **Daya:** Don't worry Shreya…..Main hoon yahaan…Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…..

 _Finally with difficulty they reach to a safe spot…Shreya saw blood oozing from Daya's head….._

 **Shreya:** Daya sir khoon…..

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi chota sa ghaav hai…

 **Shreya:** Chota kahaan hai…Aap bhi na apna bilkul khayaal nahi rehta aapko…..

 _She covered his wound with her hands…While Daya is just looking towards her…Whenever she touched him he feel good…_

 **Daya:** Shreya main…..Main vahaan logon ki help kartaa hoon…Tum yahi raho apna khayaal rakhna…..

 **Shreya:** Par sir…..

 **Daya:** Shreya…Hum CID waale agar hum hi risk nahi lenge to yeah desh surakshit kaise hoga…..

 _Shreya nodded simply while Daya ran to other direction…He helped an old couple and reached at the same spot…Shreya starts helping them while Daya moved to rescue others….._

 **Shreya:** Aap chinta na kijiye hum hai yahaan…..

 _She starts dressing the wound of old couple when she saw a young man in mid 30's came there…She thought he must try to attack the old couple hence comes in between…_

 **Shreya:** Aage badhne ki koshish bhi mat karna…Agar inn dono ko haath bhi lagaaya to yahi arti uthegi tumhaari…..

 _Man looked towards her eyes…..Shreya saw his beard and long hair is covering his face…He was wearing a cap and a small cut is visible at his right cheek…._

 **Rajat:** Mohtarma humko shauq na hai jeete jee dafan hone ka…Inn logon ka bhi ilaaj kar dijiyega…..

 _Shreya saw an old couple behind him…_

 **Shreya:** Ohhh…Ji shukriya…

 **Rajat:** Shukriya karne ki zaroorat na hai ee desh humaara bhi utna hi hai jitna aap hinduon ka…..Abdul ke liye vatan se upar kuch nahi…Humaari daadhi(beard) pe mat jaayiye….Yeah dil Hindustan ka tha hai aur humesha rahega…

 _Shreya smile lightly…This man infront of her…..His clothes are badly torned juts like his body…He must be beaten while helping others…His hairs and beard are covering almost of his body…And top of that he has covered his face with this black cloth…_

 **Rajat:** Khuda hafiz…..

 _Shreya bends down to show him respect and soon he went from her side…After some hours everything become normal Dareya reached to the place they were living….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah jagah to bilkul khatre se khaali nahi hai…

 **Daya:** Har pal maut ke darr ke beech yeah log apna Jeevan kaise kaatte honge…..

 **Shreya:** Vahi to…Jahaan baahar nikalne ke baad iss baat ka bharosa bhi na ho ki surakshit vaapis aayenge yaa nahi vahaan kaise koi apni zindagi jeeta hoga…..

 _Daya can sense the pain in her eyes….._

 **Shreya:** Par yeah jagah khoobsurat bhi kitni hai…..

 _Shreya tucked her hair behind her ears…While Daya said dreamingly….._

 **Daya:** Haan khoobsurat to bahut hai…..

 _Shreya looked towards him and smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Ek personal sawaal poochoon…..

 **Daya:** Haan poocho na…..

 **Shreya:** Taarika bataa rahi thi Abhijeet sir ne aapko bahut baar kahaa hai kissi se shaadi karne ko…Par aap har baar bahaana banaa dete hai koi personal wajah hai kya…..

 _Daya looked towards her…_

 **Daya:** Vo bas aise hi…Uparwaale ne itne rishte diye hai…CID team di hai…Mujhe kya zaroorat hai kissi aur ki hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kaisi baat kar rahe hai Sir…Duniya mein har kissi ko pyaar ki zaroorat hai…Aapko bhi hogi…

 **Daya:** Acha…To tumhaari iss zaroorat ko poora karne ke liye koi hai?

 _Shreya got silent as she heard him…A small incident ran over her mind….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Shreya was scared she went to dean office…Everyone is glaring towards her…_

 **Dean:** You know what…Miss Shreya Malhotra koi apne professor se aise baat kare to usse humein ussi waqt college se nikaal dena chahiye…..

 _Shreya starts crying…It's her dream to study in this college how can she do such a stupid act?_

 **Dean** : You are suspended for…

 _Suddenly the door get open…Shreya looked at that side…She saw Rajat…He is breathing heavily…He must came here running…..As he saw tears in her eyes he felt bad…_

 **Rajat:** Sir…..I know humaare college mein bacho se expect nahi kiya jaata…Mujhe bhi Miss Shreya pe bahut gussa aaya…But Sir it's her first day and as you know main itna handsome aur dashing hoon ki inhone mujhe apna senior maan liya…Sir…Jo student galat ke khilaaf itne logon ke saamne khadaa ho sakta hai…Vo aane waale samay mein humaara college ka naam aage hi le jaayega…Sir please maaf kar dijiye inhe…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…..A tear fall from her eyes…..Rajat is able to save her from suspension…She came outside with him….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry sir…Maine jaan pooch ke nahi kiya…

 **Rajat:** Shhhhh…Shhhhh…Shaant ho jaao it's ok…Aage se khayaal rakhna…

 _He put his hand at her head and set her hairs….._

 **Rajat:** All the best…..

 _As he starts going…..Shreya held his wrist…Rajat turned and saw her looking towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you sir…Aap bahut ache hai…..

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi…..

 _Rajat went from there…Shreya smiled remembering him…Soon she saw her school mate Prachi…Prachi comes and hugs her….._

 **Prachi:** Sab theek hai na Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Haan…..Sab theek hai…..

 **Prachi:** Mujhe to lagaa tha tu ro rahi hogi…Yeah tu vahaan dekh ke muskura kyun rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Main na kehti thi Prachi meri zindagi mein ek kami hai…Pyaar ki…..

 **Prachi:** Haan…..

 **Shreya:** So time note kar lijiye kyun ki aaj mujhe pyaar ho gayaa hai…Ab duniya ki koi bhi taaqat mujhe mere pyaar se milne se nahi rok sakti…..

 **Prachi:** Par vo hai kaun…..

 **Shreya:** Mr Rajat Kumar…..

 _And she smile lightly…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Daya:** Kahaan kho gayi…..

 **Shreya:** Ab…..Kuch nahi…..Main khaana lagaati hoon…..

 **Daya:** Ruko main lagaata hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Daya sir main laati hoon…..

 _Both holds a plate and starts stretching at their ends…..Ab humaare Cid officers inki taaqat bechaari plate kab tak jhelti…Soon both falls at different side with one piece in their hand…..As they looked towards each other they smiled….._

 **Daya:** Agar humaari shaadi asal mein ho gayi to ghar pe badhtan(utensils)nahi bachenge…..

 _Shreya smiled…Suddenly they heard a knock at gate….._

 **Shreya:** Theek hai ab aap khaana nikaaliye aur main…..Main gate kholti hoon…Isse plate aur gate dono bachenge…..

 _Shreya went and as she opened the gate she saw Abdul(Rajat sir in real)…He has covered himself with cloth still Shreya is able to recognize him….._

 **Shreya:** Abdul ji aap…..

 _Before she can speak further…Abdul falls at her shoulder…As his body hugged hers she felt a touch…..A touch that she knows him…..His hand reached to her waist…Shreya hugged him from behind tears makes their way from her eyes…_

 **Shreya:** Rajat…..

 **So I end this chapter here…..Hehehe so what will happen when Shreya will got to know that Rajat is alive?Is Rajat has forgotten Shreya and his love…How will this love triangle end?Will Daya ever be able to show his feelings…Lot of question answer is one aur vo tabhi milega jab aap review karenge…Waiting for your reviews…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters…**

 _Rajat lean at her shoulder…..And as he hugged her body she felt his touch….._

 **Shreya:** Rajat…..

 _Shreya hugged him back lightly…While it become difficult for her to held him…He lie at floor while she placed his head at her lap…Tears are rolling from her eyes…She shrugged his body and patts at his cheek….._

 **Shreya:** Rajat…Rajat aankhen kholo….Aankhen kholo….Rajat tum mujhe aise chod ken ahi jaa sakte…You can't leave me…

 _Daya heard her pleading voice and came outside he was shocked to see the scenario…Shreya is getting aggressive looking towards Rajat…..Daya rushed to her and held her shoulder tightly….While she starts crying holding his shoulder….._

 **Shreya:** Rajat….Rajat….Aankhen kholo na….Kholo na…

 _Daya hugged her tightly while she lose her consciousness…_

 **AFTER AN HOUR**

 _Shreya opened her eyes…She was placed at the bedroom and can heard some voice from outside…Soon after few seconds she saw Daya entering at room holding the tray…_

 **Daya:** Ab kaisa lag rahaa hai tumhe Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Sir thora bhaari bhaari lag rahaa but I am fine…Sorry Sir….Ek CID officer ho ke jo aaj maine kiya…I am sorry mujhe pataa nahi kaise yeah panic attack aa gaya…

 _Daya put his hand at her forehead and checked her body temperature…_

 **Daya:** It's ok Shreya…Hum CID officers hai but iska matlab yeah to nahi hai ki insaan nahi hai…Kabhi kabhi ho jaata hai….Vaise Abdul ab theek hai….Maine usse paas ke hospital min bharti karaa diya…

 _Shreya remembered Abdul and the scene her hands starts trembling as she feel his touch…Daya held her hands and rubbed it…_

 **Daya:** Shhhh…Shhhh…Shreya no…You have to control yourself….Please aise mat himmat mat haaro…..

 **Shreya:** Himmat jiske liye baandhi ho agar vahi na rahe to kaise himmat na hare…..

 **Daya:** Shreya…Maqsad dhundo…..Agar tumhaara pehla pyaar tumhaare jeene ki khwaish cheenta hai…To koi aisa dhundo jiske kaaran jee sako…..

 _Shreya looked towards him without blinking her eyes…_

 **Daya:** Shreya…Tumhe zindagi ki zaroorat nahi hai…Lekin yeah to ho sakta hai na ki kissi ko tumhaari zaroorat ho apni zindagi mein….Uske liye jiyo…..Usko dhundo…..

 _Shreya wipe her tears off…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi jeena kissi ke liye…Agar mujhse kiye huye waadon ko kissi ne nahi nibhaaya to main kyun nibhaaun kissi aur ke liye vo waade…

 _Daya smile lightly….._

 **Daya:** Dekhna ek din tum khud Shreya apna maqsad dhoond logi…..Galtiyon se seekha jaata hai madam…Unhe repeat nahi kiyaa jaata…..

 _Daya took the tray and starts going outside…..He stopped at the gate and turned….._

 **Daya:** Vaise Abdul ab theek hai…..Baahar attack hone ke kaaran chot lag gayi thi…..Kal subah usse dekhne chalenge…..

 _Shreya said nothing while Daya went from there silently…Shreya looked towards the ceiling fan and tears make their way through her eyes….._

 **Shreya:** How can you leave me Rajat?Kitna pyaar karaa tha maine tumse…How can you?

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Shreya steal glances of Rajat…She followed him everywhere whether it's college canteen or staff room…She never miss a chance to look towards him…Rajat can feel the awkwardness but he tries to ignore them at all the level….._

 **Prachi:** Bas kar Shreya 1 saal ho gaya hai college mein aaye…..Par tu hai ki Rajat Sir aage badhti hi nahi hai…Kitne ladko ne approach kiya hai tujhe sab ko reject…..

 **Shreya:** For god sake Prachi…Pyaar 10 baar thore na hota hai…Aur main tumhaari tarah crush nahi banaati…Pyaar karti hoon…..Meri life mein Rajat ki jagah koi nahi le sakta…..

 **Prachi:** Sir se seedha Rajat…..

 **Shreya:** Ab kya shaadi ke baad apne Pati ko Sir bulaaungi…..

 **Prachi:** Kya pata…..Madam shaadi ke baad bhi apne Pati ko sir hi bulaa rahi hai…Kya pataa…Life mein koi aa jaaye jo Rajat Sir se zyada khaas ho jaaye tere liye…..

 _Shreya hits at her hand…..And she turned walking at opposite direction…_

 **Shreya:** Meri life mein koi bhi aa jaaye mere dil mein Rajat ke liye pyaar kabhi kam nahi hoga…..

 _As soon Shreya completes her sentence she loose her balance…But two strong hands held her tightly while holding her waist…She looked towards the eyes of her savior…No doubt she always prays for this to happen….._

 **Rajat:** Are you ok?

 _Shreya blushed a lot and puts her hair behind her ears….._

 **Shreya:** Yes sir…..

 **Rajat:** Dekh ke chalaa karo…..

 _Shreya nodded…While Rajat starts going from there…Praci hits at Shreya's shoulder….._

 **Prachi:** Kissi ka to din ban gaya…..Heroine seedha hero ke baahon mein…..

 _Rajat heard the sentence and got angry…Rajat heard the same comments on him and Shreya daily…And it's not good for his reputation in college…..Once he was seated near the park when he saw Shreya coming at different direction and be seated with her friends….._

 **Prachi:** Haan to aage kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Hona kya Rajat ne haath thaama aur uspe kiss kiya…He literally pulls her and she dashed at his broad chest…And the way he played with her expression…Whoa…..

 _All the girl continue their discussion while Rajat is getting angry as he thought Shreya is talking about him…He got up and call her directly….._

 **Rajat:** Miss Shreya see you at my cabin….

 _Shreya was really feeling butterflies at her stomach…She rushed to his cabin…_

 **Shreya:** Yes Sir…..Kuch kehna tha aapko….

 _Rajat throw her answer sheet at her face…_

 **Rajat:** Padhaai karni hai tumhe?Kahaan dhyaan rehta hai tumhaara….Kitni mushkil tumhaare maa baap ne tumhe yahaan bheja hoga andaaza hai uss baat ka….Zindagi mein kabhi serious nahi ho sakti tum…Jab dekho tab mazzak jab dekho tab…Maa baap ne kuch sikhaaya hai…..

 _Shreya's eyes got filled not because he yelled at her…But because he yelled at her infront of other Professors…_

 **Shreya:** Sorry Sir…..

 **Rajat:** Sorry…Kitna asaan shabd hai na…galti karo aur sorry bol do…Aur kya faaltu ki kahaani sunaa rahi thi tum…Maine tumhaara haath pakdaa aur…Miss Shreya Malhotra aapki izzat ho ya na ho meri bahut hai…So please stop this nonsense…..

 **Shreya:** Sir please sab dekh rahe hai…..

 **Rajat:** That's why I am telling you…Just stop this nonsense…

 **Shreya(angrily):** What nonsense sir?What nonsense should I stop…Aapse kisne kahaa ki baahar hum aapki baat kar rahe we were discussing about a serial…Aur sahi hai I am not serious…Mujhe mere Maa baap ne kuch nahi sikhaaya…Because mere paida hone se pehle vo iss duniya se jaa chuke the…

 _Rajat got silent while Shreya starts crying like a small baby…Rajat felt pain inside his heart…He was so stupid to let her cry…_

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Sir…But maine kuch galat nahi kiya hai…Maine sach mein kuch nahi kiya…..

 _Shreya went from there cryingly…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya(pov):** Jisne mujhe kabhi nahi samjha…..Jisne apne wade nahi nibhaaye kyun ro rahi hun main uske liye…Kyun aaj bhi main sirf usse…Kyun?

 _Shreya slept there while crying…Next morning as she opened her eyes she saw Daya lying at floor his one hand is at her head…..As she moved Daya open his eyes….._

 **Daya:** Vo sorry…vo raat mein tumhe bukhaar…..

 **Shreya:** Thank you Sir…Meri wajah se aap raat bhar nahi soye…Sorry…

 **Daya:** Arre nahi Shreya yeah to mera farz tha…..

 _Daya about to go to freshen up…But Shreya held his hand…He turned and Shreya held her hands and smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much sir…..Kuch aur to hai nahi jo aapko de sakun…But I promise sir…Jis maqsad aap kal kar rahe the…Jis insaan ke liye mujhe phir jeena chahiye…I promise vo aap hi honge…..

 _Daya smile lightly…He put his hand at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** Good decision…...Keep smiling…Zindagi bahut choti hai sharm ke liye aaye na aaye…Jee khol ke jiyo…..Kya pata kal ho na ho…..

 _He winked at her and went from there…After some minutes they went to the hospital Rajat is placed…_

 **Daya:** Abdul…Abdul kar ke ek patient hoga uska karma number bataa dijiye…..

 **Receptionist:** Sir yahaan Abdul kar ke koi paient registered nahi hai…

 _Dareya looked towards each other shockingly….._

 **Daya:** Arre main khud laaya hoon usse yahaan…Kaisi baat kar rahe hai aap…..

 **Receptionist** : Sach keh rahi hoon sir no entry with this name…..

 _Dareya searched the entire hospital and as Dareya were standing at one of hospital's room…_

 **Shreya:** Sir kahin yeah Abdul uss giroh mein to nahi jisse hum dhoond rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Kuch kahaa nahi jaa sakta Shreya…..Mujhe ache se yaad hai kal khud maine uska form bhara hai…Par vo gaya kahaan…

 **Shreya:** Sir agar vo log Abdul ko le gaye to kahin unhe shaq to nahi hua ki hum CID officers hai…..

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi Shreya…..Iss Abdul ko to main pataal se bhi dhoond nikaalunga…..CID se panga bahut bhaari padega inhe…

 _Suddenly a needle pierced at Daya's neck….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah…..

 **Shreya:** Daya sir…Daya Sir…..

 _Shreya tried to took the needle…But Daya saw a man attacking at both of them with a needle…Daya hide Shreya at his arms and within few seconds around 8-10 needle pierced at his body…As Shreya scream…Hospital member comes there and the attacker ran away….._

 **AFTER 24 HOURS…..**

 _Whole CID team is present there…Abhijeet's eyes is full of tears…..While Taarika is hugging him tightly…All other members are trying to console each other…_

 **Abhijeet:** Sir Daya hi kyun?Mera bhaai aaj tak koi khushi nahi milli hai usse to vo hi kyun…

 _Shreya was crying as she remembered how Daya saved her…He saved her and come to this stage…She remembered her happy moments with Rajat…How she hugged her?How they have happy moments together…_

 **ACP:** Main samajh sakta hoon Abhijeet tumhaari taqleef…..Agar Daya ki jagah kissi aur ko 4-5 needles lagti to shaayad aaj uski yeah haalat nahi hoti…

 _Shreya rememberd how she promised Rajat " Rajat main humesha tumse pyaar karungi…Meri zindagi sirf tum hoge…Koi tumhaari jagah nahi le sakta…"_

 **Abhijeet:** Sab khatam ho gaya Sir…..Kaun rakhega Daya ka khayaal kaun dega uska saath…..

 _She remembered How Daya tell her to find motive…_

 **Abhijeet:** Mera Daya to humesha ke liye akela…..

 **Shreya:** Main karungi Daya sir se shaadi…

 _The whole team looked towards her…_

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir aaj se meri zimmedari hai Abhijeet Sir…Aur main unki taraf apne saare kartavya nibhaaungi…Main unse shaadi karnaa chaahti hoon Abhijeet sir…Dil se keh rahi hooon…Kissi zor zabardasti ya Daya mein aa ke nahi….

 _Tears fell from her eyes while ABhijeet hugged her lightly…Shreya saw Rajat's soul at door…She can feel tears at his face…_

 **SHREYA'S IMAGINATION**

 **Rajat:** Bas itnaa hi pyaar tha humaara itnaa hi saath tha humaara…Todh diya na tumne humaara rishta…Chod diya na mujhe…

 **Shreya:** Main majboor hoon Rajat…Pyaar ka matlab dena hota hai…Tumne apna pyaar desh ke liye kurbaan kiya main uss insaan ke liye karne jaa rahi hoon jisne mere liye apni zindagi kurbaan kar di…Tum mujhe samjhoge na Rajat….Tum mera saath doge na…..

 _Rajat lifted his head in no…..And soon his soul went from there…_

 **SHREYA'S IMAGINATION END…**

 _Here at a godown…Rajat is bind up with ropes…Blood is oozing with his hand…A man gave him a tight slap….._

 **Man:** Bataa humein yahaan koi CID officer hai kya bataa…

 **Rajat:** Maar daalo…..Mann kare to khoon kar do…..Lekin apne desh se gaddari Professor Rajat Kumar kabhi nahi karega….Desh se aage kuch nahi…Uske liye…..

 _Rajat smiled remembering Shreya's face…_

 **Rajat:** Pyaar bhi nahi…..

 _And a tear fell from his eyes….._

 **So here I end my chapter…I know zyada filmy ho gaya…..But that's the demand of story…I hope you all understand do review and tell me how was the chapter…You can give your advice for story too…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…..**

 **IS RAJAT will be able to stop DAREYA marriage?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Shambhavi I am sorry…Shayad jald baazi mein main ache se samjha nahi paayi…I think aap sab ko thora sa confusion hai…Rajat Sir lives as Abdul to gather the information about the crimes in Kashmir why and how he is there will be revealed in upcoming chapters….Shambhavi Dayak o kya hua that's too a suspense for now but yeah he is not paralyzed…And everyone thinks that Rajat sir died 2 years before but in reality he is alive….And whatever happened to him that's too a suspense(maarna mat jald hi suspense khulega)…Even after separation Rajat loves Shreya…And Shreya loves Rajat but she care and respect Daya at same time(it's upto you if you call it love for me it just a care) and Daya loves Shreya….I hope your confusions are cleared now…**_

 _ **Here is the new chapter…Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter…**_

 _Shreya is looking towards Daya…He is lying there closing his eyes…She remembered how he always supports her and stands by her…._

" _Mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta Shreya"_

 _A tear fell from Shreya's eyes…He always protect her…..She move her hand through his hair….A small smile crept into his face she smiled looking at him….Someone put his hand at Shreya's shoulder….She turned and gave a sweet smile to Abhijeet….._

 **Abhijeet:** Thori der baat kar sakta hoon tumse…..

 _She nodded and they went outside….._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya main nahi chahta I tum koi faisla zor zabardasti se lo…Aakhir tumhaari zindagi ka sawaal hai…Tumpe kissi tareeke ka bojh nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Pata hai Sir….Aap log mujhse kabhi koi zor zabardasti nahi karenge…Par maine jo kahaa vo soch samajh ke kahaa main sach mein Daya sir ke saath rehna chahti hoon unka khayaal rakhna chahti hoon…Vo girre to unko sahaara dena chahti hoon…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur pyaar…..

 _Shreya got silent she closed her eyes and saw smiling face of Rajat…..She remember an incident….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Rajat:** Shreya mohabbat bahut kam logon ke naseeb hoti hai….Hum dono bahut khush naseeb hai ki hum dono ke paas humaara pyaar hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan par tumhaara pyaar tumhaare siddhant ke liye mere liye nahi…

 **Rajat:** Nahi Shreya aisa nahi hai…..Kissi se pyaar karne ka matlab yeah to nahi hota ki hum bandh gaye….Humein zindagi bhar ussi ko chahna hai…Pyaar baandhta nahi hai azaad karta hai…Aur na hi sirf soch mein balki har tarah mazboot karta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Oh god man I really don't understand you…Tumhe dekh ke sirf ek khayaal aata hai…

 **Rajat:** Acha aur vo kya?

 _Shreya smile sweetly….._

 **Shreya:** Main kya karun Ram mujhe Buddha mil gaya…..Haan Buddha mil gaya…

 _Rajat glared towards her and then both smiled…He move his hand at her head…_

 **Rajat:** EK din tum bhi samjhogi…Jaaneman yeh ishq nahi asaan….

 **Shreya:** Aag ka dariya hai aur doob ke jaana hai…..

 _She winked looking towards him…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Shreya smiled remembering the incident…_

 **Shreya:** Bahut samay tak Pyaar ko samajh nahi paayi thi….Ab samjhi hoon to nibhaaungi bhi…Aur vaise bhi main Daya sir se pyaar karun ya nahi vo to mujhse karte hai na…Humaare rishte ke liye kaafi hai…

 _Abhijeet looked towards her shockingly…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe kaise…..

 **Shreya:** Taarika ne bataaya…Koi baat nahi sir…It's ok….Daya Sir mujhe mere ateet ke saath apna rahe the…Aur main unhe iss dard ke saath…..

 _Shreya smile sweetly while Abhijeet went from there…Shreya come to the seat…She ruffled his hairs….._

 **Shreya:** Taarika ne bataaya mujhe…..Kaise aap mujhe pehle din se chaahne lage the…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Daya:** Na bhai na mujhse nahi hoga…Yaar main nahi banaa inn sab ke liye…

 **Abhijeet:** Arre kyun nahi banaa tu kyun bhari jawaani mein budhaa ho gaya hai…

 **Daya:** Buddha nahi hoon main…..Yaar par yeah pyaar vyaar…Aur vo bhi apni junior se no ways…Mujhse nahi hoga…

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun sa sacha pyaar karna hai naatak hai…Kar liyo….AUr vaise bhi Shreya kaafi sweet larki hai…..Jab usse problem nahi to tu kyun sharmaa rahaa hai…..

 **Daya:** Please yaar…..

 **Abhijeet:** No please…Chal jaldi se taiyaar ho…

 _Abhijeet helped Daya to get ready…To catch a criminal gang Dareya has to act as couple…Daya starts his car and moved to Shreya's house….She was waiting for him in blue suit….Daya thought like other girls she must be there in one piece that's why he pass his car and start searching her….While Shreya came to him runningly…_

 **Shreya:** Daya sir…Daya sir…

 _Daya turned and saw the beauty in churidar dress…_

 **Daya:** Aap…aap kaun…..

 **Shreya:** Inspector Shreya sir…Main to vahi khadi thi aap aage kyun aaye…..

 _Daya got lost in her beauty…..He tucked the hair behind her hairs…Shreya gave him a look…_

 **Daya:** I am sorry Miss Shreya…Vo I thought date pe sab ladkiyaan one piece pehanti hai so…

 **Shreya:** Oh…I am sorry sir…Vo…Main comfortable feel nahi karti vaisi dress mein…

 **Daya:** No…..no…It's ok…Even I am not confortable with those girls…

 _Shreya smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** So let's go bf…..

 _Daya for the first time felt happy as he heard her…They went to the place and as Shreya held his arms….He looked towards her she is the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life…They went and catched the criminal…Daya was impressed by the way she fights with criminals…_

 **Daya:** I am really impressed you are too good…..

 **Shreya:** Thank you sir…I think that's because I have very daring boyfriend beside me…

 _She winked and smile lightly…Daya went to his home smilingly…Abhijeet is discussing about the case while Daya is dreaming Shreya beside him…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan khoye ho majnu ki aulaad…..

 **Daya:** NAhi Abhijeet main Shreya ke baare mein nahi soch rahaa…

 **Abhijeet:** Caught you…Maine to Shreya nahi bola…Pyaar ho gaya kya?

 **Daya:** Shayad iss baar ho gaya…Sacha waala…Pakka waala…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya:** Main jaanti hoon sir main aapko dhoka dene jaa rahi hoon…Aapko kya main to usse bhi dhoka de rahi hoon jisse maine jaan se zyada pyaar kiya…Par main aapko aise chod nahi sakti…Agar sach bolungi to aap mujhse shaadi nahi karenge issliye pyaar ka naatak karna padega mujhe…Pataa nahi aane waale samay mein aap mujhse nafrat kare par…Par aur koi tareeka nahi hai mere paas…

 _Shreya is talking with Daya when Abhijet came there runningly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya information milli hai we have to go…..

 **Shreya:** Par Daya sir ke saath…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya chalo…..

 _Shreya move forward when Daya held her wrist….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Shreya…Mujhe mat chod ke jaana please mujhe mat…..

 _And then he drifted to sleep…Shreya kept his hand at bed….._

 **Shreya:** Main aapko chod ken ahi jaaungi sir…Bilkul nahi….

 _Shreya rushed outside soon Shreya and Cid team went to the location…It's khandar like place Jammu police has caught two three criminals there…_

 **Jammu Police** : Sir yahaan zaroor yeah log kuch kar rahe the….Par ab kuch bataa nahi rahe…

 **Abhijeet:** Muh to tumhe kholna padega…..Hum humaare desh ke saath tumhe khilwaar nahi karne denge….

 **Criminal:** Hum bhi gaddari nahi karenge…Maar daalo chahe par sach nahi uglenge…..

 _Shreya looked at one side…She saw a chair there…..(That's the same chair Rajat is tied)She went to there and saw blood there….._

 **Shreya:** Sir…..sir yahaan khoon zaroor kissi ko bandi…..

 **Pankaj:** Sir kahin koyi criminal to nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Pankaj…Koi to zaroor hai jinhe inke kale dhande pataa hai…

 **Pankaj:** Par hum uss insaan tak pahuchenge kaise…

 **Shreya:** Pahuchna to padega…..

 _Police officers tied the criminal and tried all the method so that they tell the truth…But none of them got ready to say anything…_

 **Shreya:** Pankaj koi bhi mobile number track hua…

 **Pankaj:** Nahi yaar abhi tak nahi…..Mil gaya…Track ho gaya…Sir…sir do locations milli hai…..May be yahaan se kuch information mile…

 **Abhijeet:** Humein do groups mein jaana hoga…Aisa karta hoon main aur Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Sir I want to lead a team…

 **Abhijeet:** Kya keh rahi ho Shreya isme bahut khatraa hai…..

 **Shreya:** Sir Pankaj hoga na aur phir yahaan ki team bhi hai…I will manage…Sir mujhe meri galti sudhaarne ka mauka to dijiye please…

 _Abhijeet has no other option and soon Shreya entered to the second location…As they descend to their Shreya is shocked to find no one there…_

 **Pankaj:** Yahaan to koi nahi hai…It means….Dusri location pe hi koi hoga…..

 _Shreya hit the wall in frustration because she felt all of the things are happening because of her….As she hit the wall for third time she felt from there…._

 **Pankaj:** Shreyaaaaaaaa….Shreyaaa….

 _But soon the place got closed…Pankaj hits the wall for several time but there is no path…Shreya fall at floor with thud….She opened her eyes only to find herself with goons….She saw a man tied with rope at chair…She looked towards him and shocked to find Abdul there…._

 **Criminal:** So finally CID yahaan aa hi gayi…Par yeah kya ek ladki….EK maamuli ladki bheji hai CID ne humaara saamna karne…

 _He was about to touch Shreya…..When she hit him hard at his chest and he falls into ground….Rajat smiled looking towards his lady love…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Rajat and Shreya went to eat icecream…And suddenly Shreya saw a dog…She held Rajat's arms tightly…_

 **Shreya:** Eeeeew…hush…hush…

 _Rajat smiled looking at her….._

 **Rajat:** What are you doing Shreya….Tum ek dog se darr rahi ho…

 **Shreya:** Main darr nahi rahun…Main bas mera make up kharaab nahi chaahti…

 **Rajat:** Oho so tum jhooth keh rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** No way…Main nahi darr rahi…

 **Rajat:** Ok so let's go and feed him together…

 _Shreya looked towards his face shockingly…Rajat held her hand and move towards the dog…Shreya tries hard to not show her emotions but as he bark at them…Shreya got scared and hugged Rajat tightly…She buried her head at his chest…Rajat playfully move his hand at her bare back…As Shreya open her eyes she saw that Dog is tied with a chain…She pushed Rajat aside…_

 **Shreya:** You are too much Rajat…Tumhe pataa than a ki dog bandha hua hai…Jaan boojh ke you…..

 **Rajat:** What?Ab apni darpok gf ko hug to main karunga hi…

 **Shreya:** Tum bahut bure ho…..Huh…Dekhna ek din na main itni taaqat paa lungi ki tumhe bhi mujhse I love bolte waqt darr lagega….Ki kahin main tumhe ek jhaapad na raseed dun…Huh…..

 _Rajat hugged his lady love from back…And kissed at her cheek…While Shreya made a face….._

 **Rajat:** Jaanu no gussa na…

 **Shreya:** Huh…..

 **Rajat:** Please…..

 _Shreya smile lightly and hugged him back…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya:** CID officer hoon koi aam ladki nahi…Tum sabke liye to main akele hi kaafi hoon…Par vo kya hai na….Sita maata bhi apne liye akele ladh sakti thi par Ram ji ke aane ka intezaar kiya tha….Kyun ki unhe sirf Raavan ka nhi poore raakchas ka ant karnaa tha…Zyada pal bache nahi hai tumhaare paas bachaa lo jo bachaana hai…..

 _Shreya move towards Rajat…She touched his head blood is oozing from his head…_

 **Shreya:** Aap theek hai Abdul…..

 _Rajat is feeling weak still he nodded his head…Shreya tied her handkerchief at his head and starts cleansing his wounds…As she was doing that…One of the criminal hits at her head…_

 **Shreya:** Aaaaaah…

 _Shreya falls at ground and got unconscious…Rajat tried hard but not able to do anything….Soon the criminals went to other side…._

 **Rajat(pov):** I have to save Shreya….I have to…

 _He took a glass piece and untied his hands and he tried to wake Shreya up….He patts her cheek while she is lying there…_

 **Rajat(murmurs):** Shreya…Shreya aankhen kholo….Aankhen kholo…..You have to fight Shreya…We have to fight…Shreya…

 _Rajat saw Shreya's hand moments he descended and gave a small peck at her lips while smiling….That one peck fulfill the desire of love he had for these years….._

 **Shreya(murmurs):** Aapko kuch nahi hoga Daya Sir…Main aapko kuch nahi hone dungi…Main sab theek kar dungi Daya Sir…

 _Rajat is no able to understand her words and due to sedatives he falls at ground….._

 **So I end this chapter here…I think this is the biggest chapter of this story…I know I am working at two couples and a love triangle it's really not my cup of tea….SO sorry to both Rajeya and Dareya lovers….But you know ek ko khush karungi to dusra chappal maarega…I am trying my best so that aap dono khush rahe….Issliye just wait and watch I have promised to have two different endings so at the end both Dareya and Rajeya will met just the plot will be slight different…SO be patient…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **RAJAT's back in Mumbai….AND also in Shreya's life but is she going to welcome him or surprise him with her marriage….Stay tuned for next chapter and PLEASE DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA  
YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…(Dear fanci Pari I hope iss chapter mein I have tried to explain the things…Shambhavi thank you so much chappal na maarne ko)**

 **After 2 weeks**

 _Daya is busy sipping his coffee when he heard a knock at his door…As he went to open the door he was shocked to find Shreya there….He got angry and came back to sit at sofa…Shreya made a face and sit beside his chair….She is just looking towards him constantly and her gaze is disturbing him to concentrate…Finally he gave up and looked towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Kya hai Shreya kuch bolna hai to bolo…Nahi bolna to aise ghuro mat…..

 **Shreya:** Aap sunte kab hai jo main bolun…..

 **Daya:** Ahaa jaise tum to meri har baat maanti ho…..Tabhi to kaand kiya tha tumne Jammu mein…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir Jammu ke baatein Jammu mein chod ke aani thi na….Yahaan Mumbai laane ki kya zaroorat hai…

 **Daya:** Oh really…..

 _Shreya made a face…And she took a deep breathe…_

 **Shreya:** Ok…..ok ho jaayiyega gussa par pehli baat sunn lijiye…Mera last year chal rahaa tha…Humaare college mein meri ek friend thi Jammu se…

 **FLASHBBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya saw her friend Sofia crying at one corner she went to her…As Sofia saw her she hugged her tightly…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Sofia tu ro kyun rahi hai?

 **Sofia:** Shreya mere Papa ne kuch nahi kiya…Mera bhai bhi nirdosh tha…Vo aatankwaadi nahi tha…..

 **Shreya:** Kya bakwaas kar rahi hai tu?Mujhe pata hai yeah…Tu aisa kyun soch rahi hai…Kuch hua hai kya…

 **Sofia:** Shreya….Mere bhai pe ilzaam lagaa hai ki vo aatankwaadiyon se milaa hua hai…Hua yeah tha ki bhai raat mein kissi kaam se baahar gaya…Usne ek aadmi ko zakhmi haalat mein vahaan dekha…Bhai uski madad karne ke liye usse ghar le aaya…Pataa nahi kahaan se uske paas….Kuch blueprints the…Vo aadmi jaate waqt apne blueprints ghar pe chod gaya….Vahaan police ko shaq hua aur jab vo ghar aayi to…..To unhone bhai ko goli maar di aur Papa ko…..

 _Sofia is not able to say further…Shreya hugged her friend tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi hoga…Hum kal hi vahaan chalenge Police ki madad lenge sab ko samjhaayenge sab theek ho jaayega…

 **Rajat:** Tum log aisa kuch nahi karoge…..

 _Shreya and Sofia turned and shocked to saw Rajat there….._

 **Rajat:** Sofia tumhara final semester hai yeah apna saal barbaad mat karo…..Main khud tumhaare ghar jaaunga aur vahaan sab ko iss baat ko samjhaane ki koshish karunga…

 **Shreya:** Par Rajat tum…..

 _Rajat put his hand at her head….._

 **Rajat:** Yeah mera farz hai Shreya…Ek professor ke taur pe…EK Hindustaani hone ke taur pe…Aur apne pyaar ki raksha bhi to karni hai…Main nahi jaaunga to tum jhaansi ki rani ban jaaogi…So yeah balidaan mujhe karne do…..

 _Shreya smile lightly and nodded…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya:** Do din baad Rajat vahaan se chale gaye…Main unhe aksar call karti thi aur vo humesha yeah keh dete ki sab theek hai vo jald hi mere paas vaapis aayenge…Aur phir ek din…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya has started learning for CID recruitment…One day she got a call from Rajat…_

 **Shreya:** Rajat pataa hai aaj humein CID training mein kya sikhaaya…Shooting pehle to main bahut darri phir….Phir maine kar liya…Dekhna Rajat main jald hi tumhaare paas aaungi…Phir hum sab theek kar denge…..

 **Rajat:** Ab kya bolti rahogi….Ab tumhe yahaan aane ki koi zaroorat nahi Shreya maine sab theek kar diya…Main kal hi aa rahaa hoon tumhaare paas humesha ke liye…..

 _Shreya got happy…Rajat cut the call…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Daya:** Uske baad Rajat nahi aaya…..

 _Shreya lifted her head in no….._

 **Shreya:** Kabhi nahi…Unki maut ki khabar aayi thi…..2 saal pehle…..Issliye Jammu jaane ko ek minute mein taiyaar ho gayi thi aapko bhi apne saath bandh liya aur musibat mein ddaal diya….Aapke har dard ki wajah main hoon…

 **Daya:** Kaisa dard?

 _Shreya bites her tongue…Still no one has disclosed the truth to Daya…_

 **Shreya:** Vo mera matlab hai aapko itne injection lage aur aap itne kamzor ho gaye the…..

 _Daya nodded….._

 **Daya:** Haan kamzori to hai dard bhi rehta hai body mein….

 **Shreya:** Kahaan dard hai main doctor ko bulaaun…Yaa aapke liye kuch laaun dawaai vagerah…Aisa karti hoon Abhijeet sir ko call kar deti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Ab kya bolti rahogi…..Theek hoon main tum bhi na…..

 _Daya smile lightly….._

 **Daya:** Vaise mujhe nahi pataa tha ki agar tumhe pataa chalega ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon to tum mujhse shaadi ke liye haan kar dogi…Tum to aaj bhi Rajat se pyaar…

 **Shreya:** Jhoot nahi kahungi sir ek naya rishta jodhne jaa rahe hai hum…...Haan main aaj bhi Rajat se pyaar karti hoon aaj bhi vo mere dil ke kareeb hai…Par…Par isse vo vaapis to nahi aayenge na…..

 _Shreya took a deep breathe….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhse ek baar yeah baat kissi ne kahi thi…

 _And she remember an incident…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Shreya is angry with Rajat as he shout at her infront of all the teachers…..She tries to ignore him at every _place…Rajat does'nt know why but he miss her….He miss her everywhere…He miss her smile…He miss her carefree attitude…Finally after fighting with his emotions for more than two months he decided to listen to his heart…_

 _Shreya is jogging that day…When suddenly she felt someone else beside her as she looked at her left side she was shocked to find Rajat there…_

 **Shreya:** Sir aap…Vo main…Good Morning…..

 **Rajat:** Morning…..

 **Shreya:** Main chalti hoon mera ho gaya…..

 _Shreya is about to go when Rajat held her wrist…..She turned and question him through her eyes….._

 **Rajat:** Vo uss din jo maine kiya…I mean…I am sorry…..

 **Shreya:** It's ok Sir aap mere Professor you don't need to be sorry…..

 _As Shreya starts going from there…Rajat took a deep breath….._

 **Rajat:** I love you Shreya…..

 _Things at Shreya's hand comes to floor…She was shocked to learn his confession…_

 **Rajat:** Mera maanna hai ki saath us ka hona chahiye jo tumhe chahe…Kyun ki vo tumhe kabhi chod ke nahi jaayega…I want to be selfish this time…I love you Shreya will you be my life partner…..

 _Shreya nodded with teary eyes and they shared their first hug…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya:** Saath uska hona chahiye jo tumhe chaahe…Kyun ki vo tumhe kabhi chod ken ahi jaayega…I want to be selfish this time…Daya Sir kya aap mujhe apna life partner chunenge…..

 _Daya just looked towards her….Her eyes is filled with tears….He wants to hug her tightly and let her shed all the tears at his shoulder….But he does'nt know is he had this right or not…_

 **Shreya:** Aapke upar koi zabardasti nahi hai…Aap araam se soch lijiye…Bas itna kahungi ki main aapke jawaab ka intezaar karungi…Aur haan agar rishte ko jodungi to poore dil se nibhaaungi…..

 _Shreya said this and starts going…While Daya took a glass of water and starts drinking it…He choked off….Shreya came back to him and starts rubbing his back…As he felt her touch…He got silent and just look towards her silently…He held her wrist….._

 **Daya:** Main kabhi tum pe koi zabardasti nahi karunga…Tumhe poora samay dunga….Sirf tum nahi main bhi selfish bann rahaa hoon…..I love you Shreya from that day…Jab se mohabbat ko shayad samjha hai…I know jis Shreya se maine pyaar kiya hai vo to asli mein tum ho bhi nahi par kya karun ho gayi mohabbat…..Main nahi jee sakta tumhaare binaa…Main marr…..

 _Shreya kept her hand at his lips…But remove her hand as she felt her act weird…Soon Daya drifted to sleep while Shreya caresses his head and move from there….._

 **HERE AT CITY HOSPITAL**

 _Rajat opened his eyes….And was shocked to saw some weird people around him…Soon he felt a touch at his forehead…He looked towards the middle aged man…_

 **ACP:** Abdul hum sab CID se hai…Humein khushi hai ki tumne maut ko haraa diya…Welcome back Abdul…

 _Abdul smile lightly…For the two days CID team is around him and now he is recovering fast…..But for whom he was waiting for past two days is not there…Yes Shreya never come to see her even after what happened in Jammu…She never come to check him….._

 **AFTER 2 DAYS**

 **Purvi:** Hey Abdul…Hmmm…This is for you…From Shreya….Same girl jo Jammu mein thi tumhaare saath…..

 **Rajat:** Haan vo…..

 **Purvi:** Aaj uski shaadi hai…Aur bechaari uska aur koi to hai nahi iss duniya mein…..Jammu mein tumne uski madad ki…To apne sirf eklaute dost ko bulaana chaahti hai apni shaadi mein…Tum jaldi taiyaar ho jaao hum chalte hai do ghante baad ka muhurat hai…

 _Rajat just looked towards her…Shaadi…Shreya ki shaadi…He felt that someone has snatched his entire world to reach it's end…He took the Sherwani and entered to washroom he cried aloud remembering all the incident with Shreya….._

 _ **Tum ho gham ko chupaye, mai hu sar ko jhukaye**_

 _ **Tum bhee chup ho, mai bho chup hu, kaun kise samjhaye**_

" _I will always love you Rajat…Sirf aapse pyaar karungi main…Sirf aapse…"_

 _Shreya is getting ready here…Suddenly the door get open and Daya with Abhirika entered there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Dekh lijiye apni dulhaniya ko kya rang Chadha hai inpe aapke pyaar ka…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…She is constantly looking towards mirror….._

 _ **Abb duriya itanee hain toh, milna yaha kal ho naa ho**_

 _ **Abb duriya itanee hain toh, milna yaha kal ho naa ho**_

 **Taarika:** Aaye haaye kissi ki nazar na lag jaaye kya Jodi banaayi hai rab ne…

 **Abhijeet:** Arre to nazar utaar lijiye…Vaise bhi Bhabhi hai aap haq banta hai aapka…..

 **Taarika:** Aaye haaye mauke pe tum bhi chauka maar do…..

 _Abhijeet smile lightly…..Daya put his hand at Shreya's shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Tum theek ho na Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…..

 **Taarika:** No….no…Shaadi se pehle hi sab kuch…

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch suhaagraat ke liye chod do….

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…Bas…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…..Ok kar lo baat main chalta hoon…Chaliye Taarika ji…..

 _Abhirika went from there…Daya came infront of Shreya he held her hand and squeeze it…_

 **Daya:** Soch lo Shreya…Agar nahi ho rahaa to…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir aisa nahi hai…..Main to bas aise hi…Aap kaisi baat kar rahe hai Sir…..

 **Daya:** Jaisi tum kar rahi ho…..Ab shaadi ke baad mujhe sir kahogi kya?

 **Shreya:** Sorry Daya…Main khayaal rakhungi….

 **Daya:** Yeah kya tumne yeah puraana bracelet kyun pehna hai…

 _Shreya looked towards the bracelet it is the only gift by Rajat….._

 **Shreya:** Main utaar deti hoon…

 _Shreya is about to take it out but Daya held her hand….._

 _ **Sach hai ke dil toh dukha hai, hamne magar socha hai**_

 _ **Dil ko hai gham kyon, aankh hai nam kyon**_

 **Daya:** Naye rishte judne ka matlab puraano ka tutna nahi hota…..Mujhe tumhaare dil se Rajat ko nahi nikaalna….Kyun ki mujhe pataa hai vo main nahi kar sakta…Bas apni choti si jagah chahiye…..Pehni raho…Bahut pyaara hai…

 _Daya put his hand at her head…And went from there…While Shreya kiss her bracelet and cries remembering all the moment with Rajat…_

 _ **Hona hee tha jo huwa hai**_

 _ **Uss bat ko jane bhee do, jiska nishan kal ho naa ho**_

 _ **Har pal yaha je bhar jiyo, jo hai sama kal ho naa ho...**_

 **Shreya(pov):** Sab se jhoot keh rahi hoon main Rajat ke pyaar se…Daya sir ke vishwas se….Sab se…

 _She wipe her tears off and get ready for marriage….._

 **So I end this chapter now…I hope you all like it….So kya hoga aage Shreya Daya se shaadi kar legi…..Yaa Rajat sir aa jaayenge time pe….Agar Rajat sir aa gaye to kya Shreya mam Daya sir ko akele chod paayengi…Kaun sa raaz hai jo Daya sir se chipaa hai…So many confusions answer is one…Ab vo to tabhi milega jab mujhe aapke reviews milenge…DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter…Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter…**

 _Shreya is getting ready in her room when she heard a knock at door she turned and smile looking at Dr Ruby…..Ruby held her shoulder and hugged her lightly while Shreya smiled….._

 **Ruby:** Kar paayegi Shreya aise insaan ke saath to koi do pal bhi na rahe…Mohabbat ka yeah rishta kaise nibhaayegi…..

 _Shreya smiled lightly…_

 **Shreya:** Mohabbat ko bahut galat samajh rakha hai iss suniya yeah….Pyaar mein saath issliye nahi diyaa jaata kyun ki saamne waala saathi khoobsurat balki issliye diya jaata hai kyun ki tumhara pyaar kaafi usse khoobsurat banaane ko…..

 _Ruby just listened to her silently…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhe khud bhi nahi pata mere aur Daya ke rishte ko kya naam de…Par jo bhi hai…Bahut saaf hai…..Unhone mere liye vo saare injection itni asaani se jhel liye…Har pal unki body jawaab de rahi tut rahi hai….Par mere liye aaj bhi vo mandap pe baithe hai…Main to soch bhi nahi sakti thi ki Rajat ke baad bhi koi mujhe itni mohabbat karega…

 **Ruby:** Vo to karte hai theek hai par tu…Kya tu Daya se pyaar…..

 **Shreya:** Tune Shahrukh ka dialogue nahi sunaa… Hum ek baar jeete hai ek baar marte hai Pyaar bhi ek hi baar karte hai…

 **Ruby:** Ussi film mein Shahrukh ko dusri baar pyaar ho gaya tha…Rajat ko bhulaa…..

 **Shreya:** Tu kyun yeah baat kar rahi hai…Tujhe kya lagta hai agar Rajat zinda hote yahaan hote to bhi main yeah shadi karti…Nahi balki main Rajat ke saath mil ke Daya ki beemari se ladhti…Ab jab Rajat nahi to kya main uss insaan ko iss haalat mein akela chod dun jo mere kaaran yahaan pahucha hai…

 **Ruby:** Par yeah bhi mat bhool Shreya ki Daya ki haalat din par din kamzor hoti jaayegi…Jis Taaqat ke bal pe vo aaj tak iss duniya mein sabse taaqatwar hua hai na….Ek glass paani bhi nahi le paayega vo…Ek aisi zindagi hogi uski jisme na vo jeena chaahega aur na hi marna…Uss drug ke overdose uski body tut rahi hai har pal…Har pal apni zindagi se haar rahaa hai vo…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi…Unhe jeena hoga…Apne pyaar ke liye…..Mujhe pata hai agar Daya ko bataa to vo mujhe kabhi nahi apnaayenge…Par jaise hi unki body tutne lagegi…Aur koi umeed nahi bachegi to sirf yeah ek pyaar hai jo unhe jeene ki umeed de sakta hai…Main Daya se unki umeed nahi cheen sakti nahi cheen sakti…..

 _Shreya starts crying loudly…Ruby held her tightly but she is not ready to listen anyone….She does'nt know her decision is right or not…But this is the only option for her….._

 _Rajat is in car with Purvi…Purvi is excited to attend the marriage while Rajat is not in his right mind…..He remembered what happen in Jammu….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Rajat after some hours got consciousness he saw Shreya lying there only…..He took the blade and cut his rope….And drag Shreya to other side when no one is looking towards them…He pour water at her face….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah….Aaaah…Paani…..paani…..

 _Rajat gave her water and rub her back…..Shreya opened her eyes…_

 **Shreya:** Abdul…..Hum yahaan vo gunde…

 **Rajat:** Vo uss side hai…Humein jald hi baahar nikalna hoga….Nahi to vo log humein maar daalenge…

 _Shreya held Rajat's hand…_

 **Shreya:** Tum jaao Abdul…Main nahi jaa sakti…Meri team aayegi…Mujhe inn sab ka pardafaash karna hai…

 **Rajat:** Kya bakwas kar rahi ho Shreya…Maar daalenge yeah tumhe…Mujhe pataa hai inke aage ke plans I will help you…Please chalo…

 **Shreya:** Nahi…Yeah gunehgaar hai….Gunehgaar hai mere kissi apne ke…Maine apne Rajat ko khoya hai inki wajah se…Main nahi jaaungi yahaan se…

 _Rajat just looked towards her…He can sense the same love she had years before…_

 **Rajat:** Apni zindagi barbaad karogi uss Rajat ke liye…..

 **Shreya:** Tum nahi samjhoge Abdul…Yeah zindagi jiski hai uske liye kya barbaad karun…Main andar jaa ke files laati hoon…Tum ek kaam karna jaise main ishaara karun ok…..

 _Rajat nodded Shreya entered there silently and took the photos and files for their further plan…And ran to the direction…The criminals saw her Shreya signaled Rajat and he hit the canister of petrol….Soon the petrol start flowing…Shreya reached at the spot Rajat standing…_

 **Shreya:** Goli mat chalaana…..Nahi to…..Maare jaaoge…..Chalo Abdul….

 _Shreya held Rajat's hand and move outside…..They saw a jeep and move to the other direction…Rajat saw the man following them….._

 **Rajat:** Vo log to yahi aa rahe hai…

 **Shreya:** Abdul mera ek kaam karoge…Tum yeah sab files le ke dusre direction se niklo main inka dhyaan bhatkaati hoon…..

 **Rajat:** But isse to tumhaari jaan ko khatra hai…..

 **Shreya:** Desh se aage kuch nahi…She took a deep breath and saw Rajat's face….Pyaar bhi nahi…

 _Rajat just looked towards her…..She binds her hanki at his hand…_

 **Shreya:** Agar Qismat to phir zaroor milenge…

 _She starts going when Rajat held her wrist…She turned….._

 **Rajat:** Main tumhara Ra…..

 **Shreya:** Chalna Chahiye…..Bye…..

 _Rajat nodded and Shreya ran to other side….Rajat took the jeep he lost his balance in mid and hit his head that's why he is in coma for 5 days…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Rajat(pov):** Uss din tak mohabbat thi Shreya to aaj…Aaj kya ho gaya…Kyun tum kissi aur ki…..Nahi…Main aisa nahi hone dunga…EK saath teen zindagi barbaad hongi main aisa nahi hone dunga…..

 **Rajat:** Bhaisahab jaldi chalaayiye na…Derr ho rahi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Waah bhai waah tumhe to mujhse zyada excitement lagti hai…..Aisa lag rahaa hai wahaan jaa ke tumhi shaadi kar loge…

 _Purvi joked but Rajat is not in mood to smile….Here Dareya are waiting for Purvi….._

 **Abhijeet:** Abhi tak to aa jaana chahiye tha Purvi ko…..

 **Taarika:** Phas gayi hogi traffic mein…..

 **Daya:** Koi nahi wait kar lete hai vaise bhi din ki shaadi hai…Poora din hai humaare paas…..

 **Shreya:** Haan Purvi aur Abdul aate hi honge…Bas thori der…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji mujhe kyun lag rahaa hai…..Yeah Dulha dulhan mood mein nahi hai shaadi ke…Kyun Shreya kissi aur ko pataa liya kya?

 _Shreya looked towards him shockingly….._

 **Daya:** Hadd hai Abhijeet tum kaahe meri hone waali biwi ko ched rahe ho…..

 **Taarika:** Honewaali hui nahi hai…..Ki tum uske liye mere Pati pe chadho…..

 **Shreya:** Aap log khamakha ladh rahe hai…..Please…Main nahi chahti ki meri shaadi mein koi ladhe…..

 **Daya:** Haan main bhi…..Let's dance…And rock the floor…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..Bilkul nahi Daya…..Manna kiya na maine aapko…..Bacho ki tarah idhar udhar mat ghumiye…

 **Daya:** Poora mauka hai Daya chunn le beta apni azaadi…Yeah ladki tujhe azaad nahi rehne degi…..

 **Shreya:** Acha ji…..Darwaaza vo raha…Jaa Daya beta bacha le apni zindagi…..

 **Daya:** Naa bhai…Humaari to vaise bhi darwaazo se patti nahi…Jhel lenge…..

 **Shreya:** Ehsaan aapka…..

 **Daya:** Aapke liye kuch bhi…..

 _Dareya gave each other a sweet smile…Suddenly Daya starts coughing badly…Shreya rubbed his back but still he is not ready to stop…_

 **Shreya:** Chaliye Daya andar chalte hai…Medicine le lijiye aur araam kijiye…

 **Abhijeet:** Haan chalo andar…..

 **Daya:** Arre yaar tum to aise naatak kar rahe ho jaise main swarg sidhaarne waala hoon…..Thori si khaasi…..

 _Shreya hit at his shoulder…_

 **Shreya:** Kitni baar kahaa hai aapse aisi baat mat kijiye…..Theek hai andar nahi jaana to shuru karte hai shaadi…

 **Taarika:** Par Purvi…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi samjhegi Taarika…..Yahaan sirf ek insaan hai jiski samajh mein zero lagaa hai…Huh…..Chaliye…

 **Daya:** Dekh rahe ho janta aisi shaadi hui hai aaj tak…Jahaan Dulhan Daayan ban gayi ho…..

 _Shreya gave him angry look while the team members laugh aloud….._

 **ACP:** Jaa Daya beta kahin aisa na ho tujhe uthaa ke phere lagaane lage…..

 **Salunkhe:** Agar nahi uthaa na Shreya to bataa dena I have stretcher…..

 **Daya:** That's not fair meri team mein koi hai hi nahi…..Huh…..

 _Shreya smile at Daya's antics and soon they headed towards Mandap…Rajvi reached to the wedding spot…..Rajat ran like a mad person to stop the marriage as he entered to the spot…He heard….._

 **Pandit:** Phere sampurn huye Var VAdhu ki maang mein sindoor bhare…..

 _Rajat saw Daya putting vermillion at her forehead…Soon Daya tied the mangalsutra…Rajat saw Daya's trembling hand and Shreya helping him to tied the mangalsutra…She is smiling all the time…And her each smile is piercing Rajat's heart…._

 **Pandit:** Vivah sampurn hua…..

 _Dareya got seated in stage and soon everyone come to congratulate them…..Purvi came to Rajat's side…His eyes are filled with tears….._

 **Purvi:** Abdul chaliye…..Shreya aur Daya ko wish nahi karenge…..

 _Rajat nodded and move forward…..Whole CID team are congratulating the new Jodi….._

 **Abhijeet:**

 _ **Ek kunwara phir gayaa maara**_

 _ **Phas gaya dekho yeah bechaara….**_

 **Freddy:**

 _ **Do din ki hai yeah chandni**_

 _ **Phir kaali kaali raat hai…..**_

 **Pankaj:**

 _ **Maan ja dulhe Raja…..**_

 **Abhijeet:**

 _ **Takke sir bhaaji take sir khaaja**_

 _ **Ab ho gayi teri shaadi tera baj gayaa baaja…**_

 **Daya:** Shreya bas mera haath chod do…..Inn sabki to main chatni banaa dunga…

 **Shreya:** Shaant Daya…..Shaant….Mazzak kar rahe hai…Aapko mujh pe bharosa hai na…..

 **Daya:** Khud se zyada…

 **Shreya:** To bas main aapse waada karti hu…..Iss shaadi se aapki zindagi mein sirf khushiyaan aayegi…Now smile…Please…..

 _Daya gave her a sweet smile….._

 **Purvi:** Ab dulhe Raja se baat kar li ho to…Ek Rajkumar mere saath bhi aaya hai usse bhi mil lo…..

 _Shreya looked towards upward side…She was shocked to saw the man…A clean shaved man with a moustache…The same face she wants to saw from years is infront of her…She is cursing her fate at this moment…Shreya stands up….Rajat forwarded his hand…_

 **Rajat:** Congratulations…..

 _Shreya can heard the hurt in his voice…Tears make their way through her eyes…CID team took Daya for dance and now only Rajat and Shreya are at stage….._

 **Rajat:** Haath bhi nahi milaaogi kya…..

 _Rajat held her hand and shook her….._

 **Rajat:** Tum to kehti thi kissi bhi haal mein pehchaan logi…Jhooth tha na…Nahi pehchaan paayi…Ohh Mohabbat hoti to pehchaan paati na…

 **Shreya:** Rajat…Rajat…..

 _Shreya held his face and touch his entire body as if she is trying to check whether it is her dream or not…_

 **Shreya:** Tum sach mein…Main bataa nahi sakti Rajat main kitni khush…

 _Shreya hugged him tightly…And starts crying at his shoulder soon her voice become hoarse…And everyone turned to her side…She is crying like a small baby the music stops…..Daya looked towards her…Shreya's eyes met with Daya…..She touched her forehead_ _and saw the sindoor in her hand…_

 **Shreya(murmurs):** Pehle kyun nahi aaye Rajat…Pehle kyun nahi…..

 _She loss her balance and got unconscious in Rajat's arms…_

 **So I end this chapter here…..I hope you all like it…**

 **I now you all are angry…Rajeya ko alag kar diya maine but that's the demand of story don't worry soon they will be united keep reading and loving this story…**

 **KEEP LOVING RAJEYA AND DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meripyarijanvidi: Acha abhi nahi bataana tha…Hehehe maine kabaara kar diya tumhaare plot ka…Sambhaalne ki koshish karti hoon…..Sorry for that…**

 **Yaar main pehle hi keh chuki hoon there will be two separate endings for both the couples…Issliye aaplog please pareshan mat hoyiye just go with flow….Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it….Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapters….**

 _Shreya opened her eyes and saw Rajat sitting beside her…He was there holding her hands she smiled through tears….._

 **Shreya:** Rajat…Rajat tum aa gaye…..

 _Rajat wipe her tears…..Shreya took support of nearby table and look towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Tumhe pataa hai maine tumhara kitna intezaar kiya…Kitna tadpi main tumhaare liye…..I just hate you…I hate you how can you left me like this?How can you do this to me…

 _She lightly hits at his chest…While Rajat took everything…Rajat took a deep breath…And look here and there as if he is checking so that no one comes there…_

 **Rajat:** I am happy atleast for once I am able to see you…He wipe his tears…Pataa hai main pahuch gaya tha jab vo aadmi tumhaari maang bharne waala tha….Par pataa nahi kya hua bola hi nahi gaya….

 _Shreya saw tears flowing through his eyes…She wants to hug him and console him for once but still at this moment she has no power to do that….._

 **Rajat:** Acha hi hai…Aakhir kab tak intezaar karti tum mera…I just wish you a very happy married life…Bas aisa sochna ki tum phir mujhse milli hi nahi thi…Bye…..

 _Rajat get up to go…..But Shreya held his hand….._

 **Rajat:** Please jaane do Shreya…..Main kamzor par jaaunga…..Bahut mushqil se chupte chupaate aaya hoon…Khamakha tamasha hoga…..Isse acha to main marr…..

 **Shreya:** Rajat please…Please aisa mat kaho…

 _Rajat remove his hand from her grip…While Shreya continues crying like a small child…Rajat move towards the window but turned…He come towards Shreya with fast steps…_

 **Rajat:** I am sorry I know it is no right…..But…Sorry…..

 _Before Shreya can understand anything…Rajat kissed at her forehead she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips….A small smile curled through her lips…..He hugged her tightly she too clutched her hands around his back…They remain in hug for few minutes and then Rajat jumped from window waving her goodbye from back side…..Shreya start crying like a small baby…_

 _Outside Daya heard her voice and entered in room…He comes and sit beside her…_

 **Daya:** Shreya kya hua kyun ro rahi ho itna?

 _Shreya said nothing but hugged him tightly…Daya felt weird but still tries to console her but she kept crying….._

 **Shreya:** Sab khatam ho gaya Daya…Sab khatam…Maine sabki zindagi barbaad kar di…..Main bahut buri hoon…Bahut…..

 **Daya:** Shhhh…Shhhh…Shreya kya hua?Kya bole jaa rahi ho…AUr kiski zindagi kharaab ki tumne haan hua kya hai bataaogi…Shreya tumhe aise dekh ke mujhe darr lag rahaa hai….Bataao…..

 _Shreya looked towards his face…He is scared really too scared….._

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi Daya bas aise hi…Vo shayad shaadi ke kaaran thakaan…I am sorry…..

 _Daya held her face while Shreya held the bedsheet tightly…_

 **Daya:** It's ok Shreya I understand…..Subah se itni bhaag daur mein…Ho jaata hai…

 _Daya looked towards her tightened fist and understand that she is not comfortable…He immediately remove his hands….._

 **Daya:** Tum change kar lo….. Raat ho gayi hai sote hai…..

 _Daya adjusts his pillow and lie at another side…He placed small pillows in between so that Shreya feel comfortable…Shreya saw him lying at other side she got up and stand infront of dressing table…She starts taking her jewelleries….When she felt two strong hands on her waist…..She saw Rajat in mirror and turned shockingly….._

 **Shreya:** Rajat…..

 **Rajat:** Tumhe kya lagaa main tumhe aisa hi chod dunga…Sacha pyaar kiya hai maine…Tumne bhi na to aisehi chod dogi humaara pyaar…..

 _She felt a warm kiss at her cheek…..She turned and then saw Daya there…..As she turned she understand it was a stupid dream of her…._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kya kar rahi hai Shreya…Shaadi ho chuki hai teri…Aaj haalat kuch bhi ho ab tu aisa nahi soch sakti…Tujhe Rajat ko hataana hoga apne khayaalon se…You have to…

 _She took a deep breath and got freshen up…..As she lied beside Daya she felt Daya is feeling cold….It is one of the symptoms Ruby informed her…Shreya covered him with a blanket and lie beside….But as she saw him shivering even after blanket….She placed the cousions at side and come close to him…._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Daya opened his eyes only to find Shreya hugging him tightly…..He looked towards her she is looking too innocent…..The light coming from window is disturbing her hence Daya placed his hand to cover her eyes and she relaxed…_

 **Daya:** Shreya…Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Hmmm…Sone do na…..

 **Daya:** Shreya 8 baj gaye hai late ho jaayega…..

 **Shreya:** 8 baje late thore na hota hai main to ek baje tak soti hoon…..

 _She hits at his chest….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah takiya bahut shor karti hai…Maarungi thappar sone do…..

 _Daya smiled at her innocence….He placed her head in pillow comfortably and went to freshen up…..Daya took a bath and as he covered himself by towel…He felt his head heavy soon the pain become unbearable and he shouts while sitting at floor…_

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaah….Aaaah…..

 _Shreya heard the sound…..And she ran towards the bathroom….._

 **Shreya:** Daya aap theek hai?Aap ko kuch hua to nahi Daya…Daya kuch boliye na…

 **Daya:** Aaaah…aah…..Shreya sir bahut dard ho raha hai…

 **Shreya:** Daya darwaaza kholiye…Acha aap peeche hoyiye…..

 _She pushed the gate and entered inside…She saw Daya lying at floor holding his head…._

 **Shreya:** Daya…Daya…..

 _She let him to bed and then give him the medicines…..Soon Daya got relaxed….._

 **Shreya:** Ab theek hai aap?

 **Daya:** Haan…..Pataa nahi kaise…..

 **Shreya:** Pataa nahi kaise kya pataa nahi kaise…Aap bache hai…..Maine kahaa hai na aapse jo karna hai jahaan jaana hai…..Jo bhi hoga ab saath mein hi hoga…Lekin nahi khud nikal gaye…..

 **Daya:** Ab hum saath mein nahaane bhi jaayenge yeah to tumne nahi bola tha…..

 _Shreya got silent while Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Apni hi baat mei khud phas jaati ho na jab tum badaa mazza aata hai…..

 **Shreya:** Daya ab aap daant mat dikhaayiye…Aap bahut gande bache ho…Huh…..

 _Shreya got up and start going to washroom….._

 **Daya:** Kahaa chali…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…..Nahaane…..

 **Daya:** To main chalun aaj do baar nahaa lete hai…

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Mat chedo mujhe…

 _Daya laugh aloud…_

 **Daya:** Ok ok sorry aaj jaao…Aaj akele hi…..

 **Shreya:** Daya main maar dungi…..

 _Daya smiled while Shreya went inside…..Shreya's phone rang as she entered to bathroom…..Daya saw the unknown number hence decided to pick the call….._

 **Daya:** Hello…..Haan Abdul bolo…..

 _Shreya is coming outside but stopped as she got to know that Rajat has called her….._

 **Daya:** Haan haan…Ok bye…

 _He cut the call and looked towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Tumne itni badi baat chupaayi mujhse…..

 **Shreya:** Maine…..Maine kahaan aapse kuch…..

 **Daya:** Jhooth mat bolo…Tumhe pataa tha na yeah…..

 **Shreya:** Daya aap kya keh rahe mujhe samajh nahi aa rahaa…Rajjj….

 **Daya:** Yahi ki ACP sir ne Abdul se saari information ko banaane ko humein kahaa hai…Bataaya nahi tumne…..

 **Shreya:** Oh sorry vo main bhool gayi…..

 **Daya:** Chalo koi nahi…Chalte hai Abdul ke paas hum…..

 **Shreya:** Par Daya aap…Aapko rest karna…

 **Daya:** Please yaar mujhe to aisa lag rahaa jaise mujhe kya ho gaya hai…..Main rest kar kar ke thak gaya hoon…..Aur vaise bhi Abdul se humein ladhna thore na hai…Chalte hai…..

 _Daya went inside while Shreya got restless what will happen now…Dareya are in car going to met Rajat…Shreya is in her dream world thinking about Rajat all the time….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Shreya is playing outside with her friends group when she someone pulled her inside…Actually the college students are there in trip…But our Rajat sir is not able to control himself that's why he too came there…They were inside the small cottage…_

 **Shreya:** Rajat aap yahaan…

 **Rajat:** Vo main vo…Vo main tumhe tumhara result dene aaya tha…..

 _Rajat gave her the test paper of class exam…_

 **Shreya:** Seriously you came all the way here to give me this…..

 **Rajat:** Haan to dekho kitne ache number aaye hai tumhaare…You are one of the topper of the class….

 _Shreya took the paper from his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Professor sahib…Vo kya hai na iss paper ke liye maine raddi bhar bhi nahi padha tha…Aur agar aap inn answers pe dhyaan dete to aapko pataa chalta hai ki yeah dusre questions ke hai…

 _Rajat looked towards her paer carefully…_

 **Rajat:** Seriously yaar tum to padhaai ke naam pe dabba ho…Main to khamakha khush ho raha tha saare answers galat kuch bhi likh deti ho paper mein…..

 **Shreya:** Dabba mat bolo mujhe…..Yeah students ki strategy hoti hai number paane ki…..Meri bhi hai…Sab ko dhoka de sakti ho par tumhe nahi…..

 _Rajat looked towards her keenly….._

 **Shreya:** Haan ab isme ghoorne ki kya baat hai…Main bewafa sanam type nahi hoon…

 _Rajat pulled her by waist and descend towards her….._

 **Rajat:** To aap bewafa nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..

 **Rajat:** So iss achi khabar pe aap ko hum kuch dena chaahte hai…Taiyaar hai aap…..

 _Shreya blushed lightly and Rajat is about to kiss her when they heard the knock of students…And our Rajat sir has to leave his lady love without even kissing to her…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Daya:** Finally pahuch gaye…Main to thak gayaa gaadi chaalte chalaate…

 **Shreya:** To aap mujhe keh dete Daya main aakhir aapke saath kyun aayi hoon?

 **Daya:** Main aisa khudgarz pati bhi nahi hoon jo apni patni ko pehle hi din pareshan kare…Memsahab abhi aapke araam farmaane ke din hai….Aage aage dekhiye Pati ki kitni sevaa karni hai aapko…..

 _Shreya hit him at his chest and they both smiled…Shreya saw Raat observing them from distance he is hurt at this moment….._

 **Daya:** Tum Abdul ko company do main car lagaa ke aata hoon…..

 _Shreya nodded and came outside…..He come towards Rajat…._

 **Shreya:** Hello…..

 **Rajat:** Haan…..haan…..Hello…

 **Shreya/Rajat:** Tum theek ho na?

 _Both get silent….They just kept looking towards each other without blinking their eyes…Daya came there and observed the scenario…_

 **Daya:** Oh hello…Kahaan kho gaye aap dono…..

 _As Shreya and Rajat comes to reality both of them wipes the tears in their eye…_

 **Daya:** Aap dono ro kyun rahe hai?

 **Shreya/Rajat:** Vo aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha…..

 _Once again they looked towards each other….._

 **Daya:** So Mr Abdul aap bataayenge vahaan Jammu mein kya hua aapke saath?Kya dekha aapne…

 **Rajat:** Sir main vahaan apni ek friend ki madad ke liye gaya tha…..Uski family pe terrorist hone ka aarop tha…Jab hum vahan pahunche logon se baat pataa chali to we got to know ki ek bahut badaa gang hai jo aise hi masoom logon ko fassa kar unse terrorist activity chalwaa raha hai…Humne groups form kiye aur dhoondne lage…Finally after 6 months I got the information I wanted…Maine to apni girlfriend ko keh bhi diya tha ki main aane waala hoon…

 _Shreya looked towards him and remember the last moment when he told her that he is coming back….._

 **Rajat:** Terrorist group ne next morning hi mujhe pakad liya…..Vo na to mujhe maar sakte the kyun ki humaare group waale unhe nahi chodhte aur naa hi zida rakh sakte the…They let me live….Vahaan pe ho rahi bahut saari terrorist activities ke baare mein information maine aapke office pahuchaayi hai…..And also thanks atlast after 3 years because of you I am here…

 **Daya:** Credit goes to my beautiful wife there…..She always wanted to go there…

 **Rajat:** Thank you so much Mrs Dayanand Shetty…I got to know your name from the wedding card…

 **Daya:** We really acknowledge your love for the country…And I know apne desh ke liye aapne naa jaane kitne rishton ki kurbaani di hogi…Aapki family aapka intezaar…..

 **Rajat:** Sir ab kya family…..Itne samay mein to koi bhi saath chod kea age badh jaata hai…Ab to aisa lag rahaa hai jaise kissi ko meri zaroorat hi nahi…..Sab kuch samette huye apna kuch bachaa hi nahi…

 _Shreya got hurt by his each words but she knows it is difficult for him too….._

 **Daya:** Aise kaise sir aap bataayiye aapke kissi bhi apne ke baare mein I promise main milaaunga unko aapse…

 _Rajat looked towards Shreya and said….._

 **Rajat:** Milan to ho gaya hai Sir…..Bas ab milna nahi hai…..Chodiye inn baton ko…Main kal hi yeah shehar chod ke jaa rahaa hoon…Aapse mil ke acha lagaa sir…

 _Daya does the handshake with him…_

 **Daya:** So ab itni baat ho gayi hai to apna asli naam to bataa dijiye…..

 **Rajat:** Rajat…Rajat Sharma…

 _Shreya looked towards Daya…He must recognized Rajat…She has told the entire story to him….He must got to know everything now….While Daya and Rajat just kept staring each other for few minutes…_

 **So I end this chapter now…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Shreya will stop Rajat….Is it start of any extra maritial affair or of new friendship….Is Daya be able to handle this new relationship now?If you want to know just DO REVIEW and wait for next chapter…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…Thank you for reading and reviewing previous one….**

 _Daya entered to the house and laid at sofa…..Shreya thought to get something for him when he held her wrist…She was shocked as well as surprised…She end that thought he is her husband now…It is his right he can hold her hand and love her the way he want but still by the moment she saw Rajat…Her own heart is not ready to accept the reality…It's true we cannot end the love we had for several years…Daya pulled her at his side and she landed just beside him…..Her body just touched with his and she got embarrassed…_

 **Daya:** I am sorry I did'nt mean to…..

 **Shreya:** No Daya it's ok…..Humaari shaadi ho chuki you have right to held my hand…

 **Daya:** Oho madam to haq ki baat karne lagi…SO if you don't know I have so many rights…I can do whatever I want…..

 _Shreya felt nervous she closed her fist and tried a lot to control her emotions….. Daya held her by shoulder and let her face him….. Shreya closed her eyes as she thought he is about to kiss her and by closing her eyes she meant she is ready for that….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Maine tumse shaadi ki hai…Koi cheez khareedi nahi hai…..

Shreya opened her eyes and saw pure love in his eyes…He held her hands and squeezed it…..

 **Daya:** Tumhe kya lagta hai kissi jism ko paane se shaadi hoti hai…..Nahi Shreya…Aisa nahi hai…I promise we will have a great future but only at that time when you truly accept this relation…..

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes…She must have done some good things in her life that she got him as her husband…_

 **Daya:** Oh god…Tum ladkiyaan…Itni si baat mein ganga jmuna bahaane lagti ho…..Oh madam shaant ho jaao because tumhe chup karaana to mujhe nahi aata…But haan main tumhaare saath ro sakta hoon…

 _Shreya smiled at his words….._

 **Daya:** I am serious…..I can cry with you all day long tab tak jab tak tumhe tumhaare dard kam na lagne lage…Tab tak jab tak tum khud na keh do ki Daya ab mujhe koi taqleef nahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** You are so sweet…Even better than my favourite chocolate…Kahaan se sikhi yeah filmy lines…..

 **Daya:** Apna apna style hai boss…Ok…..Coming to the point I know you are sad because of Rajat…..

 _Shreya's hear start racing as she heard Rajat's name…She remembered how Rajat introduces himself…Daya must have understood that Rajat is the same guy she fell in love with…Oh my god how can he cope up with this…Is he ever going to forgive her…_

 **Daya:** Kahaan kho gayi yaar tumhara handsome pati yahaan hai…Aur tum ho ki kissi aur ko hi apne khayaalo mein panaah di ho not fair…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Daya aisa nahi hai…Maine kuch jaan pooch ke nahi gaya…Bas haalat hi aise the…..

 **Daya:** Take a deep breath Miss Dayanand Shetty…It's ok…I know humne ek Rajat ko to bacha liya but tumhara Rajat hum usse nahi bacha paaye…Pareshan hona jaayaz hai…Tum jitna apne ateet se dur jaana chahti ho utna hi vo tumhe apni taraf kheech rahaa hai…Asaan nahi hai but still you have to face it…

 _Shreya looked towards him…He believe that Rajat is someone else that's why he acted normally…Silly she…..Shreya put her hand at his….._

 **Shreya:** I promise Daya I will try to forget him…Main Rajat ko apne dil se nikaalne har koshish karungi…..

 **Daya:** No way tum aisa nahi karogi…..Shreya it's your life…Rajat is someone special for you…Ab mujhse koi kehde ki tumhe apni zindagi se hataa du bye god main to marr hi…..

 _He is not able to complete his sentence Shreya put her finger at his lips….Daya smiled and gave a small peck at her finger…Even her small touch gave him a lot pleasure…_

 **Daya:** Sorry but chance tumne diya tha…Ab mard hoon kab tak sambhaalta…

 _Shreya said nothing….._

 **Daya:** Tum Rajat ko apne dil mein hi rakho bas thore jagah meri banaa do…I will be happy with that…Main fresh hoke aata hoon phir chalenge kahin dinner karne…..

 _Shreya nodded while Daya went…Many thoughts are running at her mind and out of that one is Rajat is going to leave her tomorrow….She took her phone and dialled his number…..Rajat picked the call at first ring only he must be waiting for her call….._

 **Rajat:** Hello Shreya…..I am sorry I know I should not react like that…Pataa nahi kya ho gaya tha juzzbaat control mein the hi nahi…

 **Shreya:** It's ok…..No problem…..Kaise ho?

 _She must be stupid why she asked this question?After all this what she really meant by this question….._

 **Rajat:** Vaisa hi jaisa tumhe chodne pe hona chahiye…..Shreya if you don't mind kya aaj raat sirf aaj raat aakhiri baar you can come with me for a dinner…Please…Please…

 **Shreya:** Ok…..

 **Rajat:** Thank you…Thank you so much that really meant a lot to me…..

 _Rajat cut the call and Shreya realized what she said…She just promised to go with Daya and now when rajat asked her how can she be so stupid?Arggh she has to call Rajat ad cancel there meeting…_

 **Daya:** Kisse call kiya jaa rahaa hai…..

 _Shreya got scared as if she caught red handed…Her phone fell while Daya reached there…_

 **Daya:** Aisi kaun si chori pakdi gayi tumhaari…

 **Shreya:** Vo…vo kuch nahi…

 _Daya picked her phone….._

 **Daya:** Kisse baat kar rahi thi…Boyfriend?

 **Shreya:** Daya aap kya keh rahe hai aisa kuch nahi hai…..

 _Daya laughed aloud…And then he held her face…_

 **Daya:** Oh my god yaar Shreya….Tum to kitni darpok ho…Mazzak kar rahaa tha main…Mujhe nahi pataa tha mera yeah Angry young man waala roop meri biwi pe bhi bhaari padega…..Dost ka phone tha bulaa rahe hai baahar jaane ko…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko kaise pata?

 _Daya hit at her forehead…_

 **Daya:** Madam I am Senior Inspector Insaan ke chehre se pehchaan jaata hoon ki aakhir baat kya hai…Jaao mam unse mil lo hum kissi aur din chalenge…..

 **Shreya:** Sach….

 **Daya:** Ji memsahib jaayiye…

 _Shreya face got delighted….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much Daya…I promise this is last time…Thank you…..

 _Shreya went from there smilingly…She was happy as if she is going on date…After so many years of wait finally with Rajat she is going to spend her time…As she entered to the restaurant and saw Rajat she went to the seat and sit their comfortably….._

 **Rajat:** I never thought ki tum aaogi…..

 **Shreya:** Kaise nahi aati tumne itne pyaar se jo….

 _Rajat come forward and held her hand he kissed on it…While Shreya closed her eyes she still feel butterflies on his touch….._

 **Rajat:** I love you Shreya…I love you so much…..

 **Shreya:** I love…..

 **Rajat:** Tum bore nahi hoti Shreya…..Kis kis ko dhoka dogi…Daya se yahaan jhoot bol ke aayi ho…Mujhse jhoot bola ki pyaar karti ho aur bhool gayi…Aur aaj uss insaan ko chod ke idhar aa gayi jiske saath kal phere liye…

 _Shreya got silent…Her face expression suddenly changes….Yes she is betraying everyone Daya Rajat everyone….This all is because of her…How can she said this?How can she forget that now the reality is different…_

 **Rajat:** Mazza aata hai logon k juzzbaaton ke saath khelne mein oh it must be fun time for you…..

 **Shreya:** Rajat please…..Stop it…Tumhe nahi pataa ki mujh pe kya guzri hai…Main tumhaare saath khel rahi hoon….Oh god sach to yeah hai ki tumne mere saath khela…I waited for you for 3 years…Aur kis liye iss din ke liye…

 **Rajat:** Just give up Shreya…..Iss din ke liye to main bhi tumhara wait nahi kar rahaa tha…Iss din ke liye to main bhi vo dard aur taqleef nahi jhel rahaa tha…

 **Shreya:** Kuch aur sunaana hai…Yaa main jaaun…Mere Pati mera intezaar kar rahe honge…..

 _Shreya took her Purse and went from there…But at midway Rajat held her hands and dragged her at corner…..He blocked her way by his arms….Shreya tries all the way to removed from his grip but all end in vain…_

 **Rajat:** You have to listen me…Aise nahi khel sakti tum…Kyun nahi pehchaana mujhe….Kyun nahi ruki tum…Aur aisa kya hai uss Daya mein jo mujh mein nahi….Aisa kya…

 **Shreya:** Rajat please…Humaari baat ho rahi isme Daya ko beech mein mat laao…Just don't talk about him…..

 **Rajat:** Vo beech mein aa chukka hai Shreya…Aur usse beech main nahi tum laayi ho…Kitni koshish kar rahaa hoon par nahi bardaasht ho rahaa hai…Nahi dekh sakta main tumhe kissi aur ke saath….Iss baat se bhi darr lagta hai ki tum uske saath hogi kya kya ho raha hoga tumhaare beech mein…Gussa aata hai…

 _He hits his fist at Shreya's side…..She cried with fear…_

 **Rajat:** Meri kya galti thi…Mujhe kyun sazza mil rahi hai…Main to acha karne gaya tha na…Kis duniya mein aa gaya hoon main…Koi nahi hai mere paas…Kissi ko nahi hai meri zaroorat…EK akela insaan hoon main jiska koi nahi hai…..

Shreya got tears in her eyes…he was right…It is not his mistake but still he is the one suffering…

 **Rajat:** Chalo Shreya…Bhaag chalte hai kahin…Kahin bhi…Tum main aur bahut khushiyaan hongi vahaan sirf khushiyaan chalo please…

 _Rajat held her hand and start pulling her…Shreya lost her mind now and finally jerked his hand…_

 **Shreya:** Pagal ho gaye ho Rajat…Phir se bhaage…Aur kahaan…

 **Rajat:** Haan ho gaya pagal…Yahi sunna hai na tumhe haan ho gaya hoon pagal main…Chalo…..

 _Suddenly Shreya felt a light on her face…She looked around and find Ruby there…She remembered about Daya's health and ran to her…_

 **Shreya:** Ruby…..Ruby Daya theek hai na…Unhe kuch hua to nahi…Vo theek hai na…Haan…..Vo theek…..

 **Ruby:** Relax Shreya…Relax…Main yahaan se guzar rahi thi I heard your voice that's why I am here?Daya theek hi hoga…Dawaai to le rahaa hai na vo…..

 _Shreya looked at her watch….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ki dawaai ka time ho gaya…Mujhe chalna chahiye Daya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…Kuch bhi nahi…..

 _Shreya ran from there…While Ruby just looked at him…Rajat hit his hand at wall and starts going….._

 **Ruby:** You must be Rajat…Shreya's Rajat…..

 _Rajat turned and saw the woman…He really does'nt know her then how she know about him and Shreya…_

 **Ruby:** If you don't mind can I talk to you…..

 _Soon Rajat and Ruby sat at the restaurant…Ruby told him everything about Daya's condition and the reason why Shreya marry him…_

 **Ruby:** Shreya…..She must be mad…Daya ke liye itni badi kurbaani…I know she loved you a lot…..But still…Tum hi ne usse sikhaaya tha farz se aage kuch nahi…Khud bhi nahi…..

 _Rajat got tears in his eyes…He wiped them off like a gentleman….._

 **Rajat:** She has changed a lot…I miss that bubbly girl Shreya…I never thought that I will make that much effect at her life…

 **Ruby:** You have…She told me not to tell anyone…But I think you should know…Agar tum sach mein jaa rahe ho to uss insaan ke liye dil mein koi gile mat le ke jaana…She loved you more than anyone could…..

 _Ruby said those words and went while Rajat kept thinking about her all the time…Shreya reached to home and saw Daya watching a football series….._

 **Daya:** Whoaa…Not that way…..Oh god…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya ho rahaa hai…..

 _Daya got startled at her voice…..He looked around….All the popcorn are spread here and there….Everything is as disorganized as they could be…_

 **Shreya:** Isse zyada ghar ganda karne ki taaqat hai aap mein…

 **Daya:** Gandagi…Kahaan hai gandagi sab to saaf bas those se popcorn gire hai thore se kapde phaile hai…Those se newspaper bikhre hai…That's all…

 **Shreya:** Youuuu…Dawaai khaayi aapne…..

 _Daya lifted his head in no….._

 **Shreya:** I know that…Aap nahi sudhrenge…..Arggh…Bacho ki tarah sambhalna padhta hai aapko…Chaliye yeah dosa khayiye aur uske baad dawaai…

 **Daya:** Tumhe kaise pata mujhe bhook lagi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki mujhe lagi hai…..

 **Daya:** Tum khaa ken ahi aayi…..

 **Shreya:** Forget it let's eat…..

 _Dareya eat dosa and Shreya gave him medicine…They were about to sleep but Shreya saw him stressed out….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Daya:** Soch rahaa hoon Rajat ko kaisa lag rahaa hoga Shreya…..Zindagi…Kitna mushkil hai aise jeena akele tanha…Jahaan koi nahi hai tumhaara apna…Kaash kaash uske kissi apne ko main jaanta main zaroor usse kehta ki vo uske saath rahe….Bechaara vo teen saal tadpa hai…Usse bhi kissi ka to haq hai…..

 **Shreya:** Par vo ab rukna nahi chahta…..

 **Daya:** Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya…Kaun sa insaan hai jo apno ke paas nahi rehna chahta kaun sa insaan jisse apne nahi chahiye…Vo dukhi pareshan hai but I am sure agar uska koi kareebi usse rokega usse phir se pehla jaisa kaabil insaan banaayega to vo zaroor rukega…

 **Shreya:** Acha aap yeah mat sochiye aur so jaayiye….

 **Daya:** Ok but mera advantage mat lena…Matlab yeah laxman rekha cross mat karna…..

 _Shreya made a face….._

 **Shreya:** Ok ab so jaayiye aap…..

 _Daya drifted to sleep while Shreya remembered Rajat's crying face…..And all of his sentences…"Iss din ke liye nahi tadpaa tha main"…"Iss din ka intezaar nahi tha mujhe"…"Kitna akela hoon main"…Soon she drifted to sleep…_

 _Shreya is smiling and chatting with Purvi when she got a call…_

 **Shreya:** Hello…..

 _She picked it up without looking at name….._

 **Person:** Mam sir k accident ho gaya hai…He is very critical aap please aa jaayiye jaldi se hospital…

 _Shreya looked at number it was Rajat…Oh god…How can this happened…She rushed outside….She reached midway when she got another call….._

 **Shreya:** Haan main pahuch…..

 **Person:** Sorry mam he is no more…

 _Shreya opened her eyes with jerk…She looked around it's 8 in morning…Daya is sleeping peacefully….She dialled Rajat's number but he is not picking it up….She got scared and rushed outside…_

 **Shreya:** Please Rajat ko kuch mat karna bhagwaan please…Please…

 _Tears are flowing through her eyes…Finally she reached the airport but the security is not ready to let her go inside…_

 **Shreya:** Please…..Please just for once…Please mujhe Rajat se milna hai please…

 _Suddenly she felt a hand at her shoulder…She turned around only to find Rajat there…_

 **Shreya:** Please mat jaao Rajat…Please…Main nahi reh sakti tumse dur…Please…..

 _Rajat said nothing he kissed at her forehead and pulled her into hug…And patts her head lightly….._

 **Rajat:** I tried…But I can't….I really can't….Main nahi jaa rahaa tumhe kahin chod ke…Ab jo hoga dekha jaayega…Main nahi jaa sakta tumse dur…..

 _And they embraced in each other's arms for some moment….._

 **So I end this chapter now…..I hope you all like it…I know the story is something out of the zone….Extra maritial affair type but I will try my best…DO REVIEW…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Daya starts getting jealous by Rajeya relationship…Is it end for them or not?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Meripyaarijanvidi sorry for super duper late update… Don't worry I will end your story… Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it… Thank you for reading and reviewing previous chapter….**

 **After 2 weeks**

 _Shreya entered in café and as soon she saw Rajat there… Her lips curled into a sweet smile… She sat just opposite to him…_

 **Shreya:** One filter coffee please…

 _Waiter went away while Rajat adjusted himself comfortably at seat… He took a deep breath and starts his story…_

 **Rajat:** Finally I was able to gather all my belongings… I will try agar luck kaam diya to from next year I will be appointed at IIM college…

 **Shreya:** I am so happy for you… Itna kuch ho jaane ke baad insaan sirf apni himmat khota hai par tumne na sirf usse baandhe rakha balki poori shiddat se cheezo ko theek karne ki koshish bhi ki… I am really proud of you…

 _Shreya placed her hand at his… And smiled looking towards him… While Rajat gave her a sweet and understanding smile…_

 **Rajat:** So Daya kaisa hai? Is he fine now? I got to know Saturday raat ko uski haalat kharaab ho gayi thi…

 **Shreya:** Ab theek hai kamzori hai but….

 _She remembered what happened last Saturday and dwell at her thoughts while Rajat listen to her keenly…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya entered at home… She knows she was late but due to important case and then she has to find number of a professor so that she can help Rajat she got late… It's 8'o clock… But Daya surely must be waiting for her…_

 **Daya:** Kahaan thi tum Shreya kab se phone lagaa rahaa hoon tum pick kyun nahi kar rahi thi mera call…

 **Shreya:** Daya you know na bureau mein personal calls allowed nahi hai… Aur maine tumhe message kiya to tha… Bureau ka kaam khatam hote hi Rajat ko kuch help chahiye thi so main vahaan gayi thi…

 _Daya curse himself he was too busy to wait for her that he does'nt look towards the messages she sent…. As he heard Rajat's name he felt something wrong… Although Shreya always tell him that she want to help Rajat but still it's not easy for him to digest this fact that this Rajat comes between them always…_

 **Daya:** Oh Rajat ka kaam… Tum keh deti kissi junior ko Pankaj ko vo kar deta tum kyun ruki…

 **Shreya:** Daya… Aise kaise?Rajat bhi to humaari kitni madad karta hai vo kabhi sochta hai ki koi aur kar dega humaara bhi to farz banta hai… Acha yeah chodiye bataayiye aapne dawaai li?

 _Daya looked towards her… He really hates when she changed the topic… And whenever she comes to this topic he hates it more… It seems he is sick really sick from past 2 weeks he was not allowed to go at crime scenes… He felt as if his world is congested just between this home…_

 **Shreya:** Nahi khaayi na aapne dawaai… Daya aise kaise chalega you are too much haan… Main kaise…

 _Shreya kept blabbering over the context when she felt Daya got unconscious and fall… She ran and called the doctor immediately… Soon after two hours Daya opened his eyes he found himself at bedroom while Shreya is sitting beside him… Her back is at his side…_

 **Shreya:** Haan Rajat… Ok… Ok… To hum parso milte hai Café mein subah 10 baje ok bye take care… Good night…

 _Daya felt bad as he heard her talking with Rajat… He closed his eyes and acts as if he is unconscious at this moment too… Shreya turned and move her hand at his forehead…_

 **Shreya:** Theek ho jaayiye na Daya… Mujhe aapse ab kuch nahi chupaana… Main aapko sab sach sach bataana chahti hoon… Par main aapko aise nahi dekh sakti please theek ho jaayiye na…

 _Her tears fall into his cheeks… She raise her hand to wipe them when Daya held her hand… Both looked towards each other a cute eyelock is shared…_

 **Daya:** Ro kyun rahi ho?

 _Shreya wipe her tears and look around…._

 **Shreya:** Aap uthe huye the…

 **Daya:** Ab koi aisi gandi awaaz mein royega to neend to khulegi hi na…

 **Shreya:** Aap kitne bure hai ek to mujhe aapki yahaan chinta ho rahi hai… Aur aap hai ki… Jaayiye main aapse baat nahi karti…

 _Shreya is about to go… But Daya held her hand she turned and saw him holding his ears… She smiled and held his hand sweetly.._

 **Shreya:** Aap ek number ke nautanki hai…

 **Daya:** Ab jo bhi hoon in all tumhaara hi pati hu…

 **Shreya:** Vo to hai… Kaam chalaana padega ab jaise bhi hai… Hai to mere hi Pati…

 _Daya smile sweetly… Shreya gave him medicine and took care of him whole night soon she drifted to sleep… Daya got up to take water when he saw a message popped at her mobile screen… First he decided he will not check it but finally he went and check it… It was a good night message from Rajat… He does'nt know why but he felt bad… He put th phone at side and drifted to sleep…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Rajat:** I am happy that koi badi baat nahi hui… Vaise bhi Daya ki choti si pareshani mein to tum ganga Jamuna saraswati teeno le aati ho…. Badi problem mein to…

 **Shreya:** Aisa kabhi nahi hoga… Daya mere bahut khaas dost hai main unhe kuch bhi nahi hone….

 **Rajat:** Sirf dost?

 _Shreya got silent she has no answer for this question… From past 2 weeks Rajat may asked her the same question almost everyday… Still she has no answer… Whenever she think of love only one person is there at her thoughts… And even though she tried a lot she never able to give Daya the space she had given to Rajat…_

 **Rajat:** Tum aaj bhi confuse ho Shreya… Don't worry main aaj bhi baahein failaa ke tumhaara intezaar kar rahaa hoon tum jo chaaho vo faisla le sakti ho…

 **Shreya:** Rajat tum yeah kaisi baatein…

 _Rajat laugh aloud somewhere his heart is ready to cry… He knows both of them love each other still the boundation of society, culture and customs are trying all the different ways to stop them…_

 **Rajat:** I was just joking yaar… I know my limits… And yours too… Mera to sirf yeah kehna hai Shreya ki tum jo thi jaisi thi perfect thi hasne mazzak karne waali kya haal banaa liya hai khud ka… Yeah vo Shreya nahi hai jisse maine pyaar…

 _He bit his tongue while Shreya looked towards him…_

 **Rajat:** I mean tum bahut badal gayi ho… Tumhaare professor tumhaari bahut help kar rahaa hai… Daya ki beemari ke liye main medicines ki study kar rahaa hoon badle mein agar main kuch chaahun to kya tum mujhe dogi…

 _Rajat move his palm forward while she just looked towards him… Her heart is raising question what will happen if he ask her to be with him?Is she said no to him… Right now her own mind is not in her control…_

 **Rajat:** Kyun vishwas nahi mujh pe…

 **Shreya:** Nahi aisa nahi hai…

 _She resist for one second but finally put her hand at his…_

 **Shreya:** Diya… Jo bhi tumhe chahiye diya maine…

 _Rajat smiled… His heart said him to ask her hand but still his mind is not ready…_

 **Rajat:** Mere saath chalogi Phillangi group ka theatre performance hai 2 din baad are you going to accompany me…

 **Shreya:** Oh that… Ok main Daya…

 **Rajat:** Daya nahi… Sirf tum….

 **Shreya:** Ok… As you wish…

 _They talked for few seconds and after that Shreya went away… While Rajat is about to go he saw Abhijeet standing there…_

 **Rajat:** Hello aap yahaan…

 **Abhijeet:** Vo bas dekh liya aapko socha baat kar loon… Mr Rajat Kumar urf Professor Rajat Kumar aapse baat ho sakti hai thori der…

 _Rajat simply nodded and they sat down…_

 **Abhijeet:** So kab se jaante hai aap Shreya Bhabhi ko…

 _Abhijeet pressures at word BHABHI as if he want Rajat to remember this that Shreya is now someone else wife…_

 **Rajat:** She was in my college… Student thi meri…

 **Abhijeet:** Ok so aap apni saari student se aise hi baat karte hai…

 **Rajat:** Don't you think aap zyada personal ho rahe hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Shuruaat kisne ki personal hone ki… Yeah to aap jaante hi hai… Vo kya hai Daya mere liye mere bhai jaisa hai…. Aur uske saath buraa main hone nahi dunga…

 **Rajat:** Aur jo aapne Daya ki shaadi Shreya ke saath kar ke uski zindagi ke saath khilwaar kiya… Uska kya?Daya aapke liye khaas hai aur Shreya mere liye…

 **Abhijeet:** Humne Shreya se zabardasti nahi ki thi… Yeah uska faisla tha…

 **Rajat:** Par galat tha… Aur yeah aap usse samjha sakte the… Don't worry mere aur Shreya ke beech mein kuch nahi hai… Aur na hi mujhe Daya se koi matlab… Par agar Shreya nahi chahti to main iss rishte mein nahi aaunga… Par agar Shreya iss rishte mein nahi rehna chaahe to main usse akela nahi chodunga… Aap mile acha lagaa phir kabhi milenge chalta hoon bye…

 _Rajat went from there while Abhijeet is just looking towards him angrily… He never want his friend cum brother to share pain because of this relation…_

 **AT BUREAU**

 **Shreya:** Daya aap? Aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai… Maine kahaa tha na aapko ghar mein rahiye…

 **Daya:** Meri chodo tum kahaan thi?

 **Shreya:** Vo Main…

 _Daya remembered she was talking with Rajat Saturday night that today they will met at café… That's why he has sent Abhijeet there… He never want to spy on her but his insecurity and love lead him to do that…_

 **Shreya:** Main Rajat se milne gayi thi…

 **Daya:** I thought tum jhoot bologi…

 **Shreya:** Kyun? It means aapko pataa tha… Aap meri Jasoosi?

 **Daya:** Vo I am sorry… Vo jab main behosh tha tab tum phone pe usse bol rahi thi… Phir uss samay tumne mujhe bataaya nahi to main…

 _Shreya smiled…_

 **Daya:** Tum has rahi ho tumhe mujh pe gussa nahi aa rahaa…

 **Shreya:** Gussa? Nahi… That's really sweet… Vaise yeah jasoosi to biwiyon ki zimmedaari hoti hai… Aapne mera business le liya… Chaliye ab agar aapki jasoosi ho gayi ho to ghar jaayiye…

 **Daya:** No way… Main pagal ho gaya hoon ghar mein rehte rehte… Aaj se pehle maine kabhi yeah bewkoofi nahi ki aaj ki… Pataa hai kyun ki main aise band nahi reh sakta mujhe ghutan hoti hai…

 **Shreya:** Aapse kisne kahaa ki aapne yeah sab isliye kiya kyun ki aapko ghutan hoti hai… Aapne yeah sab kiya kyun ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai aur mujhe kissi ke saath share nahi karna…

 _She bite her tongue and looked towards him embarrassingly while Daya smiled…_

 **Daya:** I am sorry pehli baar binaa tumhaari marzi ke kuch karne jaa rahaa hoon…

 **Shreya:** Main samjhi nahi aap kya?

 _But before she can complete her sentence Daya cupped her face and kissed at her forehead with all the love he had… Shreya too said nothing although she was shocked but she does'nt show it… He pulled her and hugged her tighty…_

 **Daya:** I am proud to have you as my wife… Aur main sach mein tumhe kabhi khona nahi chaahta…

 _While he patt her back she does'nt know why but her eyes got filled with tears… She tried to held him tight and hug him but she stopped in middle… She was fighting with her own thoughts and does'nt know will she ever able to decide or not…_

 **So here I end the chappy…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RAJEYA shared a moment together… Daya got to know about his disease is he ever able to forgive Shreya for all of this…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the new chapter… Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter….**

 **After 2 days**

 **Shreya:** Daya aap dawaai kyun nahi le rahe hai… Please le lijiye na bacho ki tarah zidd mat kariye…

 _Daya make a face like a stubborn child and ignore whatever she said… Shreya is getting really frustrated day by day Daya becomes more stubborn and now it's not easy for her to control him…_

 **Shreya:** Ok mat khaayiye dawaai… Aisa karte hai main khaa leti hoon aap imagine kar lena ki aapne khaa li hai… Vaise aapko pataa to hoga hi dawaai ke kitne side effects hote hai acha hoga mera kaam tamaam hoga aapko bhi koi tension nahi…

 _Shreya took the medicine and about to put it… When Daya held her hand…_

 **Daya:** Main khaa rahaa hoon… Ek number ki nautanki ho tum pehle pataa hota to shaadi hi nahi karta….

 **Shreya:** Yeh to mera ehsaan jo maine aapse shaadi kar li nahi to aapko kaun apnaata… Huh…

 _Daya becomes silent and he remembered yes that's true… There is no one for him… Actually he never wanted someone else only this girl…._

 **Daya:** Yeh to tumne sahi kahaa you can get anyone better than me… Then why you have to choose me?

 **Shreya:** Kya baat kar rahe hai Daya main mazzak kar rahi thi… Aap kya bol rahe ho…

 **Daya:** Humaari shaadi… Pataa nahi kyun mujhe lagta hai humaari shaadi Pati patni ka relation kam Nurse aur patient ka hai… You care for me shayad itna jitna koi nahi kar sakta par…

 _Shreya become silent… She too have no answer for this question is she ever able to be a good wife…. She married him knowing everything then now why she hesitate to love him…. Is her work is only to took care of him? Why she never able to be with him the way she should? Is he really deserves her… Someone like her in his life?_

 _Daya saw Shreya engrossed in her thoughts and realise he may have asked the wrong question at this moment…. He was ready to have her for whatever circumstances than what happened now? Why he complaint when he knows everything from start?_

 **Daya:** Darr gayi na… (Daya smiled while Shreya came out of trance)… Darpok kahin ki aise hi heroine banti ho… Mazzak kar rahaa tha main….

 _Shreya gave him a smile while still confused with his act…_

 **Abhijeet:** Hum bhi to sune tu kaisa mazzak karta hai?

 _Dareya turned and find Abhirika there… They hugged each other and sit their comfortably…_

 **Abhijeet:** Aur bhai dawaai li?

 **Daya:** Le… Tum bhi mujhe to lagta hai mujhe kitni badi bimaari hai jo aata hai dawaai ki hi baat karta hai…

 _Abhijeet looked towards Shreya who lifter her head in no… But this time Daya catch her expression…_

 **Abhijeet:** Arre main to mazzak kar raha tha… Yeh Taarika ji mujhe itni dawaai khilaati hai na to socha tumse tumhara dard poochoon…. Dusro ki taqleef se apna dard kam ho jaata hai….

 _Taarika hit at his shoulder…_

 **Taarika:** Kuch bhi haan… Daya ke paas Shreya hai bahut ache se khayaal rakhti vo Daya ka… Kyun Daya?

 _Daya blushed at her comment while Shreya smiled…_

 **Abhijeet:** Haan khayaal to rakhti hai… Bas uske saath kuch aise rishte bhi rakhti hai jo sahi nahi hai…

 _Shreya looked towards Abhijeet while Taarika and Daya changed the topic… Shreya can sense Abhijeet eyes on her… She got a call and as she saw Rajat's name… She saw Abhijeet observing her…_

 **Shreya:** Excuse me…

 _Shreya went at side and picked the call…_

 **Shreya:** Hello Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Itna samay lagta hai uthaane mein…. Itne saalon mein tumhaari yeh ek aadat nahi badly phone tum pehle bhi nahi uthaati aaj bhi nahi…

 _Shreya smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Nahi Rajat aisi baat nahi hai… Vo ghar mein guest aaye the that's why? Tum bataao kaise phone kiya?

 **Rajat:** Don't say ki tum bhool gayi… Aaj humein theatre jaana tha… Taiyaar nahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Oh sorry mere to dhyaan se hi… Main Daya se pooch ke nikalti hoon ok?

 **Rajat:** As your wish… Tum chup ke milna chaaho to bhi mujhe koi problem nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Tum bhi Rajat mazzak karte rehte ho… I'll cal you later bye…

 _She turned only to find Abhijeet there… He was observing her keenly…._

 **Shreya:** Kuch chahiye tha Abhijeet Sir?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan… Mere Daya ka chain… Uska vishwas…

 _Shreya looked towards him confusingly…_

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tumhaari shaadi ho chuki hai… Aur Daya tumse bahut pyaar karta hai… Can I ask you one thing?

 _Shreya nodded her head…_

 **Abhijeet:** Why are you doing all this? At one side tum Daya ko chodhne ko taiyaar nahi ho… Aur dusri taraf tum Rajat ko nahi jaane de rahi… Chal kya rahaa hai tumhaare dimaag mein? Shreya shaadi vishwas pe tiki hoti hai usko mat todo…

 **Shreya:** Maine vishwas nahi toda hai sir… Aur mujhe meri limits pataa hai main aur Rajat sirf theatre performance dekhne jaa rahe…. Aur main binaa Daya ke permission ken ahi jaaungi… It's not easy sir… Aur main kuch jaan boojh ken ahi kar rahi it just… It happens…

 _Abhijeet held her hand and turn her…_

 **Abhijeet:** It's not happening because it has to… It is happening because you want to… Daya ko uski beemari ke baare mein nahi bataaya tumne? Rajat ko bataa diya why? Bhaagna chaahti ho uske saath… Plan kya hai tumhara?

 _Shreya closed her ears and eyes…. Soon she felt a hand at her shoulder… Abhijeet is standing in front of her…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua Shreya kaan kyun bandh kar rakhe hai? Mujhe lagaa tum phone mein baat kar rahi ho abhi tak…

 _Shreya got feared she was daydreaming all of that… Abhijeet comes at this moment and she thought he asked her all those stupid question… But why she thought like that? Is it really because somewhere she felt herself wrong… Is it because she felt she is cheating Daya…_

 **Shreya:** Aap abhi aaye yahaan?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan… Kuch kehna tha tumse pataa nahi kaise kahun… Shreya kI know tum samajhdaar ho… Aur tumne jo Daya ke liye kiya vo koi ladki nahi karti… I am proud of you… I just want one thing please ho sake to please Daya ko chod ke ma jaana please…

 _Abhijeet held her hand while she said nothing… They does'nt know someone is there to listen everything…._

 **Daya:** Yeh kya ho raha hai? Abhijeet tum Shreya ko supari de rahe ho ki vo mujhe chod ken aa jaaye… Waah kya dost paaya hai maine…. Shreya Abhijeet ki advice ko serious lena… Vaise bhi yeh kabhi kabhi sahi baat kehta hai…

 _Shreya smiled… Soon Abhirika went… Shreya took permission from Daya and about to go theatre…._

 **Daya:** Mujhe bhi theatre jaana hai… That's not fair…

 **Shreya:** Sorry Daya… Rajat ne promise liya hai I promise from next time main aise stupid promise nahi karungi bas iss time please…

 **Daya:** Ok… Take care… Baarish jaisa mausam lag raha cab kar lena aur der mat karna…

 **Shreya:** Aap bhi apni dawaai le lijiyega aur agar zaroorat ho to mujhe call kar dijiyega… Main jaldi aa jaaungi….

 _Shreya went from there smilingly… She curse herself for being late and got happy as she saw Rajat standing outside…_

 **Rajat:** Phir late… Tum isme bhi nahi badli…

 **Shreya:** Sorry… Daya ke doctors ki list…

 **Rajat:** Oho to madam issliye aayi hai… Agar yeh list ka bahaana nahi hota to tum aati nahi…

 **Shreya:** No way main aati… Do na…

 _Rajat handover the list… He felt bad because of the list this girl comes to met him… She has no feeling for him… Rajeya sat there and as the performance started Shreya laugh as she do in her college days… It was indeed a comical series… Rajat smile as he looked towards her reaction… He was waiting for this girl…. This carefree girl…_

 **Shreya:** It was so funny mazza aa gaya… Let's go ghar chalte hai…

 **Rajat:** Bas ek icecream phir chale?

 **Shreya:** Ok Icecream manna karna paap hai… Chalo…

 _They took there icecream… But as they were heading forward rain falls…. Rajat covered himself and ran towards Shelter but as he turned he was shocked to find Shreya… She is busy playing with rain… Due to rain her saree got sticked to her skin and it was really hard for him to control…._

 **Rajat:** Shreya chalo thand lag jaayegi…

 **Shreya:** Tum bhi na Rajat buddhe ke uddhe rahoge barish enjoy karne ke liye hote hai… Baahar aao…

 _She starts pulling him outside while he kept moving at different side… Finally he gave up and as he loose himself she pulled him while he held her tightly… Shreya lost her breath as she found him so close… He starts moving his finger at her drenched face… Also his another hand tightly grab her by waist… She closed her eyes to feel the pleasure while he think it as a green signal… He put his lips on hers…_

 _Soon both lost in the moment start kissing each other while moving their hands at each other back… He took her at corner of tree and start attacking her neck… She moans in pleasure… This was the man she waited for years… This was the man she fall in love with… Rajat bites at her neck and about to attack further and as she tries to put her hair at side… Her mangalsutra comes into her hand…_ _Rajat is kissing her… But now she is out of this… Daya's face come in front of her… She pushed Rajat at side…_

 **Rajat:** I love you Shreya… I love you… And I am happy that you love me… You love me at this time also….

 _Rajat is about to pull her but she pushed him aside… Tears start flowing through her eyes…_

 **Shreya:** I am sorry… I am sorry…

 **Rajat:** For what you are sorry…. For loving me… It's not your mistake we love each other…. Hum Daya ko samjhaayenge…. Please…

 **Shreya:** Please don't touch me…. Please…

 _She ran at side… And as she took the taxi she sat there… Rajat comes there and held the door of taxi…_

 **Rajat:** Shreya… Humne kuch galat nahi kiya hai jo hua haalat ke kaaran tum please….

 **Shreya:** Please let me go…. Please… I said please Rajat Sir… Please…

 _Rajat left the door as she called him sir…. While Shreya cried like a small baby she headed towards her home… All the memories with Daya is coming infront of her…_

" _I will wait for you Shreya… Mujhe tumpe bharosa hai"… She opened the door while remembering everything… She start moving towards her room when she heard a voice…_

 **Daya:** Kahaan jaa rahi ho Miss Shreya….

 _Shreya turned and saw Daya in anger…_

 **Daya:** Tumhe kya lagaa tum bahut smart ho… Mere saamne naatak kar logi… Mujhe dhoka dogi…

 **Shreya:** Daya I am sorry mera aisa intention nahi tha… Pataa nahi kaise maine…. Mujhse galti ho gayi…

 **Daya:** Galti… Miss Shreya yeh galti nahi gunaah hai… Itna bada dhoka kiya tumne?

 _He held her hand and starts crying…_

 **Daya:** Meri bimaari ke baare mein kyun nahi bataaya? Ehsaan jataa rahi thi tum… Mahaan ban rahi thi…. Jhoot bola mujhse dhoka diya… Arre jis rishte ki neev hi jhoot pe tikki hoon vo aage kaisa badh sakta hai…

 _Shreya saw her mobile phone lying there… She forgot to take it outside Daya must have picked the call of someone and got to know everything…._

 **Daya:** Main to tumhaare naatak mein bhi pyaar dhoond rahaa tha Shreya… Kitna pagal hoon na main tumhaari Daya ko pyaar samajh baitha tha…

 _He hits his fist at wall… Blood start oozing from there…. Shreya held his hand…_

 **Shreya:** Daya shaant ho jaayiye main sab samjhaati hoon please Daya please meri baat…

 _Daya pushed her aside…_

 **Daya:** Just get lost… I said get lost apni do kaudi ki Daya le ke chali jaao meri zindagi se…

 **Shreya:** Daya meri baat….

 **Daya:** I said get out…. Get out…

 _Daya held his head tightly and falls unconscious before he can let her outside…._

 **So I end this chapter here… Now I have one question what do you want? With whom you want me to end Shreya with Rajat or Daya? And if you want both(I mean 2 separate endings then to give me your views I have idea for both and will go through as per your request)MERIPYARIJANVIDI tell me what to do? What's your choice….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
